Le Doux Témoignage d'un Malefoy Déshérité
by REDASASTRAWBERRY
Summary: Granger avait toujours aimé ça de toute façon. Saisir la moindre chose, la moindre personne. Comprendre son fonctionnement, ses failles. Ma main frôla lentement son genoux . Elle ne sembla pas déstabilisée et ne prêta aucun intérêt à ma caresse. Je désirai tellement qu'elle se plie devant moi.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

* * *

**Le Doux Témoignage d'un Malefoy Déshérité **

* * *

**.**

**Prologue**

Le train siffla, ne faisant qu'accroitre l'atmosphère pesante. Ma main enserrait ma valise si fort que mes jointures blanchissaient. Poudlard Express. Devant mes yeux.

Sur le quais, les gens me dévisageaient. J'étais seul. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je ressentai. En réalité, je me demandai sourtout si ce malaise qui m'habitait était du aux regards insistants ou bien au fait que je sois là, prêt à entammer une année où tous mes privilèges seront abolis.

Deshérité.

Je supposai que c'était la pire humiliation qu'un Sang Pur puissse connaitre. J'avais fait ce que je devais faire pour sauver ma peau. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je regrettai. Ma mère. A chaque fois que j'y repensai, mes entrailles se tordaient douloureusement. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais décidé de rangr mes souvenirs de cette guerre au plus profond de mon esprit, là où personne ne pourrait jamais accéder.

Un deuxième sifflement me sortit de ma léthargie. Mon regard se porta vers la vielle horloge du quai. Il était l'heure de partir. Je me dirigeai avec lassitude vers les portes du train.

Je longeai le couloir qui m'amenait jusqu'au compartiment de l'élite des Serpentards. Normalement, j'étais sensé rejoindre le celui des préfets. Cependant, les règles étaient une chose qui n'avait jamais eu de grande importance à mes yeux. Je faisai toujours ce que je désirai, et c'était pour cette raison que je m'étais toujours installé en compagnie du groupe élite dont je faisai parti.

S'il y avait une chose que j'avais apprise par dessus tout, c'était qu'il fallait affronter les problèmes. Et c'était pour cette raison que j'allais moi même provoquer la confrontation. Je sortis discrètement ma baguette, prêt à l'utiliser. Au loin, j'entendis des voix qui m'étaient familières. Il y avait Parkinson, Blaise, mais également Crabbe et Goyle.

Au moment où ma main empoigna la porte de leur compartiment, un silence morbide s'installa. Mon regard s'encra à chacun des leur, d'une manière froide. Si froide, que les deux gorilles et le bouldog finirent par détourner le leur. J'avais lu dans leur yeux ce qu'il pensait de moi de façon distincte. _Traitre_. Ils crevaient d'envie de crier ce mot qui leur brulait les lèvres. Et ce fut avec déléctation que j'appréciai la beauté du silence.

Une chose, cependant me destabilisa sans que je ne laisse rien paraitre. Blaise était assis à ma place habituel. Son regard sombre me provoquait, me devisageait. Il s'enfonça plus confortablement dans ce siège qui était le mien. Cela allait bien au dela d'une simple place, c'était tout mon titre, tout mon empire qui était en jeu. Et il le savait très bien.

-Tu es assis à ma place, lâchai-je, d'une voix lente et venimeuse.

Un sourire moqueur déchira ses traits.

-Ta place? Tu n'as rien à faire ici, sale traitre. Ton compartiment est plus loin, tu sais celui avec tous tes amis Sang de bourbe.

Les trois autres semblèrent prendre confiance, puisqu'ils commencèrent à perdre leur raideur et opigner de la tête, approuvant ces propos.

-Zabini, quelle insolence, susurrai-je d'une voix les sournoise. Je crois que ce genre de propos mériteraient une punition...

Mon regard se posa sur les trois autres, provocateur.

-_N'est-ce pas_? Continuai-je à leur intention.

D'un coup de baguette habile, j'hôtai la vue de Blaise. Les autres me toisèrent horrifiés, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient intervenir ou non.

-Sale fils de pute, tonna Blaise en se levant. Aidez-moi, ordonna-t-il à l'intention des autres.

Ma baguette se pointa sur eux. Mon regard les consuma tous entiers.

-Je vous le déconseil, mumurai-je.

Ils se recroquevillèrent lentement dans leur siège. Faibles, c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Mais lâches ? Ils l'étaient encore plus. Zabini s'approcha de moi, donnant des coups de poing dans le vide, tentant de m'atteindre.

-Quel charmant spectacle, soufflai-je. Tu sais ce qui serait encore plus interessant? Te voir à mes pieds.

D'un second coup de baguette, il se retrouva sur ses genoux, incapable de se relever. Il commenca à crier comme un dément.

-Tu vas le regretter Malefoy. Je te le promet ! Hurla-t-il.

D'un coup de pied, je le poussai sur le côté. Il s'écroula sur le dos. Mon pied se posa sur ses côtes.

-Tu me menaces ? Je connais une façon de te faire taire, c'est un peu douloureux mais assez efficasse. Je vais te briser les os, tu comprends ça?

La voix rauque de Zabini s'essoufla, perdant de son intensité.

-_Arrêtes_, Malefoy, lâcha-t-il nerveusement.

-Oh, murmurai-je, faussement scandalisé, serait-ce un ordre?

La respiration de Blaise s'accélera sous la peur, je sentais sa cage thoracique se gonfler sous mon pied.

-Parkinson, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? A moins que tu ne sois pas assez intelligente pour savoir ce qu'est l'impératif?

Cette dernière courba lentement la tête, humiliée. Je me tournai vers les deux autres.

-Et vous, alors, qu'en pensez vous?

-Je...

-Goyle, si tu ouvres ta bouche, je ne souhaite entendre que la stricte vérité. Alors dis-moi, penses tu que c'est un ordre? Si ta réponse est mauvaise, je pense que tu sais à quoi t'attendre.

Ma voix était douceureuse, et c'était grâce à cela que je maintenant ce climat de peur. Mon regard s'ancra à Goyle attendant une réponse, ce dernier était livide.

-Je... euh...

-J'attends, le coupai-je. Et Goyle, tu sais combien j'ai horreur d'attendre.

Il fixa le sol et répondit:

-Je crois bien que... que c'était... un... un ordre.

Zabini respirait de plus en plus fort.

-Non, s'il te plait Drago. Je ne voulais pas.

Tout mon côté sarcastique et doucereux s'envola, ne laissant place qu'à la violence qui m'habitait. Mon pied se pressa contre ses côtes brutalement.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire contre moi ? crachai-je à son attention, tout en fixant les autres.

-Rien..., chuchota-t-il. Je ne ferais rien.

Je laissai le silence peser durant quelques secondes, réduisant à néant le moindre courage qu'ils pourraient posséder.

-J'aime mieux ça. Maitenant, dégage, ordonnai-je en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le flanc.

Je lui rendis la vue et la mobilité de son corps. Les trois autres me regardaient tétannisés, n'osant pas bougé. Zabini tremblait mais il finit par se relever.

Dans son regard, j'aperçus la peur mais également une pointe de tristesse et de colère. Avions-nous jamais été amis? Etait-ce simplement une alliance que nous avions mis en place pour garantir le pouvoir que nous exercions sur les autres?

Il fut le premier à quitter les lieux, puis je fis partir les autres.

Une pensée sarcastice me vint à l'esprit tandis que je m'enfonçai dans ma place royale. Le compartement était vide, j'étais un roi sans sujet. J'étais seul.

En tournant mon regard vers la porte vitré, j'aperçus Théodore Nott. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici? Il me toisa, sans la moindre crainte, puis finit par s'en allé. Ce garçon avait toujours suscité mon interêt. Il se suffisait à lui même, tout comme moi. La différence était que j'avais aimé me faire admirer des autres tandis que lui n'avait jamais eu besoin de cela.

Ma tête s'enfonça dans le siège, mon regard se perdit dans le vide. Une pensée ironique traversa mon esprit, soulevant le coin droit de mes lèvres.

_Bienvenue à Poudlard, Drago._

* * *

**J'entame une nouvelle fiction, et, c'est pas pour vous mettre la pression mais la suite dépend de vous hihi. ****Si vous avez aimé, postez une Review, cela fait EXTREMEMENT plaisir !**

**Vous savez les auteurs passent beaucoup plus de temps à rédiger leur chapitre que vous a commenter. Mais quel bonheur quand on lit les avis sur nos écrits ! Ah, il n'y a rien de mieux au monde.**

**Votre B.A du jour? Une review ! :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci à labelge, Ines, faerycyn et Guest pour leur Review ! ;)

**.**

* * *

**Le Doux Témoignage d'un Malefoy Déshérité**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 1**

.

Il ne fallu qu'un peu plus d'une heure pour que ce qui s'était passé dans notre compartiment se répande. Heureusement, personne ne vint me déranger à propos de cette histoire.

Tout ce que je voyais, c'était Granger qui passait, et repassait dans le couloir. Elle fulminait. Vraiment. Ses poings étaient serrés, ils pendaient au niveau de ses cuisses. Elle était complètement folle de rage, et je vins à me demander qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état.

Au bout d'un certain moment, elle jeta un regard sans le faire exprès dans ma direction et s'arrêta brutalement. Elle me toisait avec un regard mêlant le dégoût et l'interrogation. Personnellement, j'avais assez donné pour la journée et j'avais juste envie d'un peu de calme.

Elle était toujours planté devant ma porte, semblant hésité à rentrer. Je tournai la tête, l'ignorant royalement. J'osais espéré qu'en me voyant faire cela, elle comprendrait et s'en irait. Ce fut ce qu'il se passa.

.

En sortant du train, je compris rapidement qu'à Poudlard rien ne serait plus comme avant. Il n'y avait qu'à observer la manière dont les gens se comportaient en ma présence. Les Serpentards me fuyaient parce qu'ils me considéraient comme un traitre. Pour ce qui est des autres... Et bien ils me détestaient car j'avais détruit ou persécuté une personne à qui ils tenaient ou bien eux même, à voir. Ce qui était pour le coup compréhensible. Sincèrement, cela n'avait même pas le mérite de me toucher.

Le comble de ma journée fut lorsque j'appris qu'en temps que préfet en chef, j'allais devoir partager mes appartements avec Granger. Il n'aurait pas pu me foutre quelqu'un d'autre, honnêtement ? Comme si supporter sa présence dans le même établissement n'était déjà pas assez. Je me fis la remarque qu'avant j'aurais été en colère mais dorénavant c'était comme si plus rien n'avait réellement d'importance. J'étais devenu complètement... insensible au monde qui m'entourait. _Insensible_, c'était le mot.

Le soir même, on nous mena dans nos appartements. Granger n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur le fait que nous partagions le même toit, se contentant de m'ignorer. Je pouvais très bien ressentir son mépris et l'ennuie de devoir partager une année en ma compagnie. Et comme mes pensées étaient complètement ailleurs, déconnecté du monde réel, j'avais décidé qu'aujourd'hui je ne l'insulterai pas comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire.

L'appartement n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Une cheminée entourée de canapés marrons, un large tapis et une table basse dans le salon. Plus loin une salle de bain. Les deux chambres étaient malheureusement collées l'une à l'autre. Je me fis la réflexion que mon intimité serait réduite, ce que je n'appréciai pas du tout. Nous inspectâmes ces deux chambres, les couleurs de nos maisons nous permirent d'identifier laquelle était la notre. Je fus surpris de remarqué qu'il y avait un petit balcon commun.

Une fois installé dans ma chambre, je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de redescendre en bas et finis par m'allonger dans mon lit, les bras croisés derrière ma tête. J'avais laissé la porte-fenêtre ouverte et le rideau transparent verdâtre virevoltait à cause du vent. Je finis par me lever et prendre du tabac, mes feuilles et mes filtres.

Cette été, j'avais beaucoup été en contact avec le monde moldu, pour ne pas dire plongé dedans. Pour ma protection, on m'avait éloigné de la Grande Bretagne, m'expédiant dans une région d'Espagne sécurisé par l'Ordre. J'avais découvert les cigarettes, ce qui était vraiment apaisant à consommer lorsque mes nerfs étaient à vifs.

Je m'installais sur le bureau, roulant rapidement une clope avant de sortir dehors. Je l'allumai et la portai à mes lèvres. Mes coudes se posèrent sur la rambarde tandis que j'observai le paysage. Il faisait nuit dehors, et c'était un très beau spectacle à observer. Plus loin, on pouvait distinguer le lac luire d'une couleur pâle sous la lune.

Mes pensées dévièrent un moment sur ma mère puis s'en allèrent. Je m'efforçais de penser à autre chose.

Mon avenir semblait sans issu, je n'avais pas un sous. Il me restait de maigres économies, à peine de quoi tenir un mois sans faire de grands excès. Je tenais à tout pris à préserver mon indépendance, il fallait donc que je trouve un petit boulot, parallèle à mes études à Poudlard. Je grimaçai, faisant tomber ma cendre dans le vide. Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Heureusement, j'avais récupéré un maximum d'affaire avant de m'enfuir. Des vêtements propres et quelques objets de valeur. Mes doigts frôlèrent la chaîne grisâtre autour de mon cou dissimulé sous ma chemise. C'était de l'or blanc. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Si je la portais, c'était seulement parce que c'était ma mère me l'avait offerte, pour mes quinze ans.

Soudain, un bruit vint troubler la quiétude du moment. Je tournai la tête à droite, et aperçus Granger qui me rejoignait sur le balcon. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ma présence, elle s'arrêta, surprise, puis agacée. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval mal faite, et elle semblait nerveuse. Des cernes soulignaient son regard.

-Super...

C'est ce qu'elle marmonna de manière à peine audible. Mon sourcil s'arqua, et mes doigts se crispèrent sur ma cigarette. Bordel. J'étais bien jusqu'à ce que cette idiote arrive.

-Tu comptes rester longtemps ? grinçai-je en la dévisageant.

Elle s'arrêta et m'observa stupéfiée.

-Aussi longtemps que je le désire, rétorqua-t-elle avec défis.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur ma cigarette et son expression se modifia, passant à l'incompréhension

-Tu fumes ?

Je la fixai durant quelques secondes sans rien dire.

-Tu vois bien que non, lâchai-je simplement en tirant une latte avant de jeter ma clope.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis s'approcha de la rambarde et observa le paysage comme je l'avais fait peu avant. Cela sembla la détendre. Je savais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me poser des questions. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir à quel point elle était curieuse et désirait tout savoir. Ses yeux dérapèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne se tourne carrément vers moi.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu pratiques des activités moldues?

-Oh, c'est _moldu _? répondis-je, faussement outragé.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

-En tout cas, c'est très mauvais pour la santé. Regarde, là, en fumant cette cigarette tu viens de perdre 7 minutes de vie.

Mon sourcil s'arqua, la toisant avec mépris.

-J'en ai déjà perdu 3 en restant en ta compagnie.

-Personne ne t'as empêché de rentrer dans ta chambre.

Un léger sourire troubla mon impassibilité.

-Si, ta curiosité. Je savais très bien que tu n'allais pas résister au besoin de me poser la question. Tu as toujours aimé tout savoir. Là, tu viens juste de confirmer le fait que je te connais beaucoup mieux que tu ne le crois.

Son regard s'assombrit nettement.

-Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi alors arrête de prétendre le contraire. Tu m'emmerdes, Malefoy.

Et à ces mots, elle me tourna le dos et s'en alla dans sa chambre. J'observai quelques secondes la porte fenêtre qui venait de se fermer avant de sourire légèrement.

Je sentais que cette cohabitation n'allait peut-être pas être si horrible que ce que j'avais pensé. En tout cas, j'étais certain que son agacement allait beaucoup me _divertir_.

• • • •

La premier mois qui passa fut plutôt calme. Le groupe élite des Serpentards avaient continué d'exister sans moi. Blaise m'avait remplacé, devenant ainsi le Prince des Serpentards. A vrai dire, cela ne m'avait pas fait grand chose. J'avais déjà su avant d'entamer cette nouvelle année que je ne jouirai plus de ce privilège.

Au début, je mangeais aux heures de repas. Puis progressivement, quelques personnes avaient décidé de s'installer à mes côtés. Quand ils étaient venus, j'avais été partagé entre l'idée de les faire dégager ou bien ne rien dire. Il s'avéra que je les avais laissé faire.

Nott avait été le premier à se manifester. Il était arrivé près de moi avec une pomme verte luisante, s'installant en face de moi. Nous avions échangé quelques mots mais cela avait été superflu. En réalité, nous avions chacun tenté d'analyser l'autre sans même s'en caché. Sa posture était plutôt nonchalante mais lorsqu'il plantait son regard dans le mien, je pouvais voir toute l'assurance et détermination qui logeait dans son être.

C'était un garçon qui se révéla être plutôt intelligent, mais également drôle. Je crois que c'était le fait qu'il soit amusant qui m'avait le plus étonné.

Une fille également s'était jointe à nous. Elle s'appelait Kheyr Mariano. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant, pourtant je devais avoué qu'elle était plutôt mignonne. Longs cheveux lisses noires avec des reflets acajou et des yeux d'un vert magnétique. Elle était plutôt grande même si je la dépassais d'une bonne tête, et possédait des courbes délicieuses. Une belle poitrine mise en valeur et des jambes interminables. Une Sang Pur, elle aussi.

Je ne savais pas encore si j'avais envie de me faire Kheyr. En fait, j'avais déjà une histoire à régler avec une autre fille. Daphnée Greengrass. Beauté froide en apparence mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était douée dans une chambre... Avec elle, j'avais été fixé dès le début. Pas de sentiment, juste du sexe. C'était très bien pour nous deux. Rapidement, je me rendis compte à la manière dont Greengrass me regardait que nos activités seraient définitivement terminées.

_Kheyr_... J'avais envie de la baisé mais je commençai à l'apprécier cette fille. Derrière son cynisme, elle était plutôt attachante. C'est ce qui me donnait envie de ne pas tout foutre en l'air.

.

En rentrant dans nos appartements de préfets , j'aperçus Granger devant la cheminé, enroulée dans une couverture. Elle fixait le feu sans rien dire, semblant être perdue dans ses pensées. Ne résistant pas à l'envie de l'embêter, je m'écroulais sur le canapé en face d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

-Tu m'as fait peur, soupira-t-elle en s'enroulant un peu plus dans le duvet.

-Je devrais faire plus attention. Parfois, j'oublie à quel point ma présence et mon autorité naturelle déstabilisent les plus démunis.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-La ferme, Malefoy.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici comme une larve ? Je croyais que faire une dépression était plus agréable dans un lit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me faire chier ?

-Ma nature altruiste m'oblige à m'intéresser aux faibles. Parfois, c'est contraignant.

Elle se mit à rire avec moquerie.

-Toi, altruiste? Tu es la personne la plus _égoïste _et égocentrique que je n'ai jamais vu.

Le coin de ma lèvre tiqua nerveusement. _égoïste_. C'était le mot que je détestais le plus au monde. Je crois que c'était une des seules insultes qui me touchait. Parce que je savais qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait _terriblement _raison. Et c'est ce qui me rendit irritable, au fond de moi. Par le passé, j'avais fait des actions horriblement égoïstes qui me hantaient encore et dont la culpabilité me rongeait chaque nuit quand je me retrouvai seul avec moi même.

-Au moins, j'ai le mérite d'être quelqu'un, moi. Qui es-tu au fait ? A part l'ombre de Potter? J'aimerai bien le savoir.

-Oh crois moi, étant donné ce que je pense de toi, je t'assure que tu préférerais largement être personne. Et ensuite, je ne suis pas l'ombre d'Harry. C'est mon meilleur ami.

-" C'est mon meilleur ami", l'imitai-je en prenant une voix de gamine. Non mais tu te crois où, en maternelle? Et comment peux-tu savoir à ma place ce que je désire?

Elle m'étudia un instant, ne sachant apparemment quoi répondre, puis reporta son attention sur le feu.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

-Oh voilà le retour de la grande mademoiselle je-sais-tout. On peut dire que ça n'avait manqué à personne. Je me rappelle quand tu avais pleuré en première année parce que personne ne t'aimait. Tu passais ton temps à étaler tout ton savoir. Mais après tout, tu n'as pas vraiment changé. C'est maladif chez toi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ressens le besoin de prouver au monde que tu n'es pas inférieur? Mais ma pauvre qu'importe le nombre d'effort que tu fais pour t'en sortir, tu ne resteras qu'une minable _Sang de bourbe_.

La douceur dérangeante du silence s'installa. Elle avait toujours le regard fixé sur la cheminé. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir le reflet des flammes du feu danser. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se leva sans rien dire et s'en alla de notre appartement. Je reconnaissais avoir été cruel, mais elle l'avait mérité.

_Égoïste_.

Cette insulte resta coincé dans ma gorge. Si elle savait à quel point. Mon ventre se tordit si fort que j'en serrai les dents. Oh, _si elle savait_. Je partis dans ma chambre me glisser dans mon lit. Une fois allongé, mon regard se fixa au plafond. J'étais seul. Mes démons viendraient me hanter cette nuit. Cependant, je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas y prêter attention.

L'inconvénient quand on avance seul, c'est qu'il n'y a personne nous sortir de notre Enfer.

* * *

**Bonjour les Enfants !**

**Encore une fois, vous avez pu voir la facette de Drago très affectueuse et gentille avec les gens ;) ****Alors quelques QUESTIONS, qu'avez vous pensé :**

**1) Des dialogues ?**

**2) Du fait que Drago se soit rapproché de Nott et Kheyr ?**

**3)Du chapitre en général ? **

.

**Bisous ! **

**REDASASTRAWBERRY, babe !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : **Un grand merci à Charliee3216, cocow, Zabeth, faerycyn, Fifi72, Rose-Eliade, Guest et labelge !

Rating M pour ce chapitre.

* * *

**Le Doux Témoignage d'un Malefoy Déshérité**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

Le manque d'argent était une sensation désastreuse que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Durant toute ma vie, j'avais eu accès à tout ce qu'il y avait de luxueux et inutile. Je le reconnaissais. Désormais, il ne me restait que très peu d'argent et je devais d'urgence trouver un job.

Aujourd'hui, nous avions décidé avec Théo et Kheyr d'aller nous baigner dans le lac après les cours. Nous étions en Octobre mais la température environnante était plutôt bonne, et le soleil qui rayonnait avait su nous convaincre. Je portais un short de bain noir avec un t-shirt pâle en coton. J'avais ma serviette de bain vert bouteille sur mes épaules lorsque je sortis de l'appartement.

Lorsque j'arrivais près du lac, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait d'autres personnes. A une vingtaine de mètres, il y avait le groupe de Daphnée et ses copines. Greengrass portait son maillot de bain bleu que je connaissais bien, mon préféré. Elle portait ses lunettes de soleil mais j'étais à peu près certain qu'elle me fixait. Une amie à elle était en train de lui étaler de la crème sur les épaules. Les autres, étaient orientées vers elle, tentant d'attirer son attention en lui parlant. Sa peau laiteuse était tout simplement divine et la voir si peu vêtue me donnait envie de m'enfermer avec elle dans une pièce sombre.

Mon attention se reporta vers Théo et Kheyr qui étaient installés sur leur serviette près d'un arbre, à l'ombre. Elle était allongée sur le ventre et feuilletait un magasine. Elle portait un maillot de bain rouge qui allait à merveille avec sa peau dorée. Théo, lui, s'amusait à récupérer des minuscules cailloux et les déposai au creux de son dos. Il devait y en avoir une dizaine aligné le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa chute de rein était parfaite.

-Putain, tu fais chier Nott, maugréa-t-elle en se penchant sur le côté pour s'en débarrasser.

-Tu viens de briser une carrière d'artiste, répondit-il en observant les cailloux éparpillés. Tiens, regarde il y a Malefoy.

Cette dernière leva les yeux des son magasine et plongea son regard émeraude dans le mien. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je m'installais à côté d'elle.

-Ah, tu vas enfin pouvoir m'aider à me débarrasser de ce truc là, dit-elle en pointant Théo.

-Quel truc ? marmonnai-je en récupérant un caillou et lui lançant dessus.

Elle gémit d'agacement, en se relevant pour s'asseoir.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'en prend toujours à moi ?

La réponse sembla tellement évidente qu'elle fusa de manière synchronisée.

-Parce que tu es la plus faible.

Elle nous lança le regard le plus meurtrier de la terre. Théo, de son côté, désigna le lac puis Kheyr, j'opignai de la tête discrètement. Cette dernière qui n'avait rien loupé commença à se lever.

-Alors là, non ! cria-t-elle en s'enfuyant.

Rapidement, elle se retrouva plaquée au sol contre les galets. Elle riait et criait à la fois, c'était assez amusant. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, nous finîmes par réussir à la porter. Je la tenais par ses poignets tandis que Theo était à ses chevilles.

-A la une...

-Pitié !

-A la deux...

-Non franchement les gars, s'il vous plaît !

-A la trois !

Elle poussa un cris démoniaque qui fut engloutit par l'eau. Je me tournai vers Théo pour lui faire un shake mais je me rendis compte de la lueur joueuse dans ses yeux. La seconde d'après, il avait fait en sorte que je rejoigne Kheyr dans le lac. Cette dernière sauta sur mon dos et tenta de me couler. Sans succès. Elle se retrouva la tête sous l'eau en moins de deux secondes. Dans un élan de bonté je lui autorisai à revenir à la surface pour respirer.

Elle suffoquait presque. Je la laissai reprendre son souffle en souriant, moqueur. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués en arrière, dégageant son visage recouvertes de gouttelettes qui perlaient sur sa peau dorée. Elle me regarda un instant puis son attention se porta plus loin.

-Elle veut quoi Greengrass? marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Je suivis son regard et remarquai en effet que toute la bande de Daphnée nous fixait avec dédain. Quelques secondes après que j'ai posé mon regard sur elles, ses amies semblèrent s'intéresser à autre chose remettant en place leurs cheveux ou maillot de bain. Seule Greengrass ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Son visage était toujours orienté vers nous. C'était comme si justement, nous ne l'intimidions pas du tout.

Elle était jalouse, j'en mettais ma main à couper.

.

En fin de journée, nous avions décidé d'aller boire une bierre au beurre à Pré-au-Lard. Pendant que nous marchions, j'avais regardé méticuleusement les annonces sur les vitrines de magasin. Ils cherchaient des vendeurs... Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas être un pauvre vendeur dans une boutique. Sincèrement. Je retenai un soupir. A ce rythme, c'était probablement une des dernières choppes que j'aurais l'honneur de déguster au pub des Trois Balais.

-Vous allez faire quoi pendant ces vacances ? demanda Théo avant de porter la bierre à ses lèvres.

-Je vais aller chez ma Tante en Allemagne, répondit Kheyr. Et vous?

-Rester à Poudlard, soupirai-je.

Après tout, je n'avais nul part où aller. Père m'avait jeté dehors et déshérité lorsque je m'étais opposé devenir Mangemort cet été. C'était sans parler des cicatrices qu'il m'avait laissé... Si Dumbledor ne m'avait pas aidé, je ne saurais pas ce que j'aurai fait.

Nott afficha une moue compatissante.

-J'espère que Granger s'en ira, sinon tu risques de bien te faire chier.

-Tu l'as dit, approuvai-je. Je commence à la supporter de moins en moins.

-Ah ouais ?

-Elle ne veut pas que je fume dans nos parties communes et passe énormément de temps dans la salle de bain le matin. C'est insupportable.

-Granger prend soin d'elle ? Qui l'eut cru, murmura Nott, moqueur.

-Incroyable, n'est-ce pas? ajoutai-je sur le même ton.

-Tiens en parlant du loup, lâcha Kheyr en un mouvement de menton.

Je suivis son regard et aperçus Granger près du bar vers une affiche. J'avais du mal à distinguer ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

-Elle veut sûrement postuler pour l'audition de piano.

-Une audition de piano? répétai-je, sceptique.

-Les Trois Sorciers cherchent un nouveau pianiste, l'ancien est décédé il y a peu de temps.

Cela devenait intéressant. Je pourrais y participer moi aussi. Après tout, j'avais pris des cours de piano et j'adorais ça. Autant faire un job décent qui me plairait. J'observai longuement l'affiche. Même si j'appréciai Kheyr et Théo, je n'avais pas envie qu'il sache que je comptais travailler là bas. Question de fierté, probablement.

-Je vais chercher un verre d'eau. Je reviens, prétextai-je.

Je m'approchais du bar et observai l'affiche. L'audition avait lieu demain soir. Granger, qui ne m'avait pas vu arriver, sursauta en se rendant compte de ma présence.

-Décidément, commentai-je. Un rien t'effraie.

Elle me dévisagea avant de reporter son attention sur l'affiche.

-En même temps quand on a une tête comme la tienne cela n'a rien d'étonnant.

-C'est le castor aux cheveux broussailleux qui dit ça ? rétorquai-je.

-Exacte, chère fouine peroxydée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière vers Potty et Belette qui nous fixaient depuis un moment.

-Si tu veux bien m'excuser, mes amis m'attendent.

Je l'observai s'en allé. J'espérai sincèrement qu'elle tenait beaucoup à décrocher cette audition car elle venait de me donner un énième raison d'y participer.

Gagner et l'humilier

J'étais en train de regagner ma place lorsque soudain un homme qui ne regardait pas où il allait me percuta. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, quelque chose comme ça. Mon verre d'eau s'était complètement vidé sur son vieux costume gris. Ca lui apprendra à me rentrer dedans, à cet abrutit.

-Alors, tu ne t'excuses même pas ? s'énerva celui-ci en plantant son regard dans le mien.

-Devrai-je m'excuser de votre cruel manque de concentration et de coordination? rétorquai-je.

-Pour qui te prends-tu, espèce de petit gamin prétentieux ? C'est moi le patron du pub alors si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse dégager d'ici, tu vas t'excuser rapidement, c'est clair?

Oh, putain. Il avait fallu que ce soit _le_ fucking patron. Si je voulais être pianiste ici, j'allais avoir cette merde comme supérieur. Après ça, je suppose qu'il ne m'accepterait jamais comme employé ou que, au contraire, il essayerait de me détruire psychologiquement. C'était pas bon pour moi.

Pas question de m'excuser, il pouvait toujours crever sur place. Il n'eut pas besoin de me faire dégager puisque je le laissai, seul et ridicule devant toute la salle en m'en allant.

.

Le soir même, quelqu'un vint nous rendre visite lorsque j'étais sous la douche. Je fus plutôt surpris car c'était assez inhabituel. J'entendis des coups distincts frapper sur la porte de notre appartement.

-Granger, va ouvrir.

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordre, cria-t-elle en retour.

Cependant elle s'exécuta puisque j'entendis la porte grincer. Je finis par sortir de la douche, enroulant à la hâte une serviette autour de mes hanches. J'entendis la voix de Granger distinctement derrière la porte

-C'est pour toi.

Mes cheveux étaient encore trempés, dégoulinant sur le sol. J'étais certain de recevoir des remarques sur la flaque d'eau qui gisait sur le parquet mais je n'en avais vraiment rien à faire.

A cette heure-ci, je me demandai vraiment qui ça pouvait bien être. En sortant de la salle de bain, j'eus le droit au regard assassin de Granger.

-Tu pourrais me prévenir quand même lorsque tu invites des gens, me reprocha-t-elle. Et te couvrir aussi, ajouta-t-elle. Malefoy, regardes, tu mets de l'eau de partout !

Elle secoua la tête exaspéré. Contrairement à d'autres filles, Granger n'eut aucune réaction. Me voir si peu vêtu ne lui faisait aucun effet. Ses joues restaient pâles et ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens avec dédain.

-Je te préviens, si tu crois que je vais encore nettoyer...

-Je n'ai invité personne, la coupai-je, impatient.

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'en sa barbe. Quelque chose du genre "Ouais, c'est ça. Tu m'en diras tant..."

-Et où est cet invité surprise ?

-Dans ta chambre.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de la remercier et me dirigeai à l'endroit indiqué. En ouvrant la porte, j'aperçus Daphnée assise sur mon lit. Je restai sans réaction pendant quelques secondes puis finis par entrer et fermer la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demandai-je froidement.

Elle portait des talons noir qui contrastait avec sa peau d'albâtre. Ses longues jambes étaient définitivement mises en valeur. Elle abordait une jupe pourpre qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et un chemisier noir transparent qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. Je pouvais distinguer son soutient gorge noir et son ventre plat. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement maquillées et ses yeux me consumaient entièrement. Je pouvais voir l'envie. La luxure.

-J'avais envie de... te voir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix séduisante.

Cette fille était un véritable appel à se damner. Elle décroisa lentement ses jambes et se leva. Elle tenta de m'embrasser mais je me dégageai.

-Et bien pas moi, répliquai-je, stoïque.

Elle recula, vexée et s'installa au centre de mon lit en enlevant ses chaussures. Je la regardai faire s'en rien dire. Elle glissa une main le long de sa cuisse puis remonta lentement.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas de moi...

Sa jupe se souleva lentement. Elle commença à se caresser devant moi. Et bien évidemment, elle obtint l'effet recherché au niveau de mon entre jambe.

-Casse-toi, Greengrass, grinçai-je. Tu es sourde ?

Si j'étais quelqu'un d'orgueilleux, Daphnée était ce qu'il y avait de pire dans la matière. Les traits crispés sous la colère, elle se releva instantanément.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Quoi, tu préfères te taper l'autre salope de Mariano ?

Je n'en revenais pas. Elle me faisait une crise de jalousie alors qu'elle avait fait comme si je n'existais pas pendant un mois.

-Peut-être bien, lâchai-je pour l'agacer.

-Tu me dégoutes, comment tu peux t'abaisser à _ça_, cracha-t-elle.

-Elle est beaucoup mieux foutue que toi, mentis-je.

Je savais très bien que c'était faux. Personne ne pouvait égaler Daphnée Greengrass. Et ça, je le savais mieux que quiconque. Cette fille était une véritable déesse qui savait se servir de son corps à la perfection.

-Ah oui ? souffla-t-elle, joueuse.

Elle n'était absolument pas touchée car elle avait énormément confiance en elle de ce côté là. Je ne doutai pas sur le fait qu'elle se trouvait supérieur à elle. Elle était désormais toute proche de moi. Son corps effleurait le mien.

-Et c'est quoi, ça ? murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Sa main frôla mon entre jambe, rendant compte du désir que j'éprouvai pour elle. Elle entama un mouvement accentué. Je grimaçai de plaisir. Comment pouvais-je lui dire de partir alors que tout mon corps me suppliait de la prendre ? Elle continua pendant plus d'une minute de cette façon, me torturant. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre mon torse et sa main droite se fit plus insistance. C'est à ce moment là que je déraillai.

-Met-toi à genoux.

Je ne me contrôlai désormais plus. Tout mon côté dominant refaisait surface. C'était de cette façon que j'aimais Daphnée. Soumise. Elle le savait et s'exécuta en souriant. Merlin, elle se servait de sa bouche à merveille. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, ce fut à moi de sourire.

Après l'avoir remise debout, je lui tendis ses chaussures.

-Tiens. Maintenant, tu dégages.

* * *

**Hello !**

**Je sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je lis la dernière phrase de ce chapitre, je rigole. Il faut croire que mon propre sadisme m'amuse, ce qui devient vraiment problématique. M'enfin, revenons à nos moutons. Alors, ça vous a plu, les enfants ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de/du :**

**1/Trio Drago, Théo et Kheyr ? **

**2/La scène torride entre Daphnée et Drago?**

**3/Ce qu'il adviendra de l'audition pour la place de pianiste au Trois Balais? **

**Bisous,**

**REDASASTRAWBERRY !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci à Charliee3216, faerycyn, Guest, MortalFlower, et cocow !

.

* * *

**Le Doux Témoignage d'un Malefoy Déshérité**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

On pouvait dire que Daphnée avait été très en colère. Et frustrée aussi. Il fallait remettre les choses dans leur contexte, je n'étais pas un jouet avec lequel on s'amusait. Elle m'avait ignoré pendant un mois et elle pensait sincèrement que j'allais la satisfaire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Elle rêvait complètement, la pauvre.

J'avais réfléchis longuement à l'audition de piano. Il fallait réellement que je la fasse. Les vacances approchaient et j'allais réellement m'ennuyer si je me retrouvai sans sous. Il me restait exactement une heure avant de me rendre au pub.

J'avais déjà commencé hier soir après le départ de Daphnée en insonorisant ma chambre. Mais à quoi bon m'entraîner si je n'allais pas être accepté ? Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu que cet imbécile me rentre dedans et joue au malin?

Je devais trouver une solution. Je réfléchis longuement. J'avais les compétences requises. Le seul problème était mon apparence physique. Il m'avait remarqué et me méprisait. Merlin. Comme je détestais le manque de pouvoir... le manque d'argent.

Peut-être pourrais-je changer d'apparence pour l'audition ? Prendre du polynectar ou bien, je ne sais pas moi, créer un sortilège d'illusion. Non, pas de sortilège, c'était trop risqué. Magie noire, en plus. Il me fallait l'identité de quelqu'un d'autre. Je réfléchissais. Peut-être que Théodore accepterait ? Non. Prendre l'identité de quelqu'un était trop dangereux et en plus je n'avais pas assez de temps pour préparer le polynectar.

Je devais inventer un personnage.

Je partis dans la salle de bain et m'enfermais. Après avoir longuement observé mon reflet dans le miroir, j'approchais ma baguette de mon visage. Il me fallut plusieurs tentatives avant de réussir à faire pousser mes cheveux et les rendre noir. Par Merlin, c'était vraiment affreux, je ressemblais à Rogue. Je finis par couper les couper et les éclaircir. Châtain foncé. Cela ferait l'affaire. Je renonçais à toucher à mes yeux, c'était trop risqué. Une fausse manipulation et je me retrouverai avec un œil en moins tel un vulgaire pirate.

Je déformais certains traits de sorte à devenir méconnaissable comme la courbe de mes lèvres. J'accentuais légèrement celle de ma mâchoire, ajustant mes pommettes et mon front avec le reste de mon visage. Parfait. Je ne ressemblais à personne de Poudlard. Seul mes yeux pouvaient me faire défaut. J'espérai que les gens ne le remarqueront pas. Je repartis dans ma chambre après mettre assuré que Granger était bien dans la sienne.

J'ouvrai mon placard et cherchai des vêtements que je n'avais plus l'habitude de mettre. Je finis par trouver les fringues qu'on m'avait filé en Espagne pour que je ne me fasse pas remarquer. Un jean bleu foncé et une chemise grise ferraient l'affaire.

Dix minutes plus tard, je fus à l'audition. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de personnes qui comme moi avait un numéro et attendait dans le couloir. On m'avait demandé un nom et j'avais donné le premier qui m'était venu à l'esprit.

_Aaron Grey_.

Aucune idée de la raison. Mais ce nom sonnait plutôt bien.

Granger semblait vraiment stressée. C'était la première fois que je la voyais habillée en fille. Elle avait mit une robe d'été à fines bretelles rouges. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés -pour changer- et ses mains étaient crispés sur une partition de musique. Voyant que je la fixais, elle jeta de brefs coups d'œil dans ma direction avant de se concentrer. C'était étrange plonger dans son regard quand il était dénué de haine. Il semblait... morne. Elle était le numéro 12, sa prestation était juste avant la mienne. C'était la seule qui révisait. Comme toujours.

-Ce n'est qu'une audition, lâchai-je malgré moi, agacé.

Elle releva les yeux de sa feuille, me regarda puis regarda derrière elle, pensant que je m'adressai à quelqu'un d'autre. Ne voyant personne, elle me répondit :

-Euh... Tu parles à moi ?

A qui d'autre ? Espèce d'idiote.

-Oui, répondis-je en m'efforçant de paraître aimable.

Elle commença à rire nerveusement et passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant ailleurs.

-Oui, je sais mais il faut vraiment que j'ai ce job.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle sembla hésité puis répondit en regardant ailleurs:

-Pour... mon dossier scolaire.

Merlin, cette fille était tout simplement méprisable. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit toujours à fond dans ses études ? Non mais sincèrement, il fallait qu'elle arrête ses conneries. Pas besoin de rajouter des choses superficielles, les gens se battaient déjà pour l'avoir rien qu'avec ses excellentes notes. J'allais être meilleur qu'elle, je la battrai et je viendrai tournoyer autour d'elle en chantonnant une chanson puérile.

-Numéro 12, héla une femme dodue aux cheveux noirs courts.

Granger leva ses yeux brillants vers les miens.

-Souhaite-moi bonne chance, chuchota-t-elle à voix basse avant de s'éclipser.

J'implorai plutôt Merlin pour qu'elle rate son audition, oui.

Je m'approchais lentement de la scène. Derrière le rideau rouge je pouvais voir Granger tournoyer dans sa robe. Elle s'installa sur le siège et ses mains glissèrent lentement sur le piano. Je la vis fermer les yeux durant quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'entame son morceau.

La lumière coulait sur elle, faisant briller ses cheveux broussailleux chocolat. Son ombre semblait presque danser sur le sol, exécutant des mouvements lents et presque imperceptibles.

Placebo.

Hermione Granger écoutait _Placebo_. Hermione Granger interprétait _Meds_, une chanson qui parlait de drogue et de sexe. Non, sincèrement ? Peu de personne devait connaître ici puisque ce groupe était issu du monde moldu. Cette maîtrise me déconcertait. Il y avait à peine une minute, son angoisse avait été si palpable et là... c'était comme si tout c'était envolé et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu un doute. Comme si elle avait joué ce morceau toute sa vie.

Parfois, ses yeux se fermaient. Parfois, ils se rouvraient. Jamais ils ne semblaient regarder les touches du piano. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent doucement au rideau sans m'en rendre compte tandis que je m'approchais un peu plus. Elle jouait _plutôt_ bien. Les notes de musique dansaient dans l'air faisant trembler légèrement ma cage thoracique. Non. Elle _jouait bien_. Sa voix s'éleva lentement. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je l'entendais chanter.

_"I was alone, Falling free,_  
_Trying my best not to forget_  
_What happened to us,_  
_What happened to me,_  
_What happened as I let it slip._

_I was confused by the powers that be,_  
_Forgetting names and faces._  
_Passers by were looking at me_  
_As if they could erase it.."_

Je restais sans voix. Impossible de formuler de façon cohérente mes pensées. Bordel. Merlin. Seigneur. Était-ce vraiment Granger qui chantait ou bien mon cerveau déraillait complètement ? Non, c'était pas possible. Sa voix avait toujours été si... si... Elle ne pouvait pas être... Le pouvait-elle?

Le rythme ralentit lentement, tout comme son ombre qui devint progressivement immobile puis les notes finirent par s'évanouir. Elle ne bougea pas, comme tétanisée puis finit par se lever progressivement comme si elle avait peur de s'écrouler au moindre instant. Après avoir vaguement salué les jury d'un signe de tête, elle pénétra dans les coulisses. La femme enrobée aux cheveux noirs s'empressa d'aller vers elle.

-Bravo ma petite, c'était... fantastique ! Je plain celui qui passera après toi.

_Merci._

Granger leva les yeux vers moi en souriant.

-Désolé, murmura-t-elle avant de rire.

J'avais l'impression de la voir différemment désormais. En fait, c'était juste l'image qu'elle renvoyait qui avait changé. Pas le mépris que j'avais à son égard. C'était une sensation étrange. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à dire si c'était positif.

-Numéro 13.

Mon ventre se tordit. C'était à moi. Il fallait que j'assure, ce que j'allais faire bien évidement. J'avançais sur la scène avec assurance, le dos droit et le regard devant moi. Après m'être installé derrière l'immense piano, mes doigts effleurèrent les touches. Je soufflai un instant.

_C'est parti. _

Je pressai les touches du piano en essayant d'y mettre le plus d'émotion possible. Mes mains dansaient, se mouvant à une vitesse folle, mes pieds frappant doucement le sol, s'accordant au rythme de la chanson. Dans ma tête, les paroles fusaient, mes lèvres esquissaient les mots sans jamais les chanter ou les prononcer à haute voix.

"_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath  
No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of a poison rain._

_Where did you go?_  
_Where did you go?_  
_Where did you go?"_

Je sentais mon être trembler, vibrer sous la musique. Intense. C'était complètement intense. Il y avait tellement de violence dans cette chanson. Elle me ravageait et m'engloutissait complètement.

Lorsque j'eus finis, je fus noyé sous la beauté du silence. Les dernières notes raisonnant encore dans l'atmosphère. Mes membres étaient engourdis et mes doigts tremblaient. J'étais si déstabilisé par ce trop plein d'émotions que j'en oubliais de saluer le jurys. Je sortis dans les coulisses et croisais la grosse femme. Elle me fixait avec un regard... _lubrique_ ?

-Magnifique, souffla-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Ses doigts se pressèrent contre ma peau et je finis par me dégager sans la brusquer. On ne savait jamais, peut être qu'elle pourrait avoir une influence sur le jurys.

-Merci, répondis-je avant de sortir.

Je passai devant les autres candidats qui me fixaient avec hébétude.

-Numéro 14, entendis-je au loin.

A la sortie du pub, je sortis une cigarette que j'avais déjà préparé, la brûlais et la fumais. Granger arriva vers moi, pantelante. Elle tendit une main vers moi et ses doigts glissèrent près des miens. Soudain, j'arrêtais de respirer. Son regard se porta sur ma cigarette.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-elle poliment, la voix enraillée.

Je manquais de m'étouffer. Non mais elle ne manquait pas d'air celle là. Dire qu'elle me faisait la morale sur ça. Je me retenai de lui faire remarqué.

Après tout, j'étais un personnage. Je n'étais pas Drago Malefoy. J'étais quelqu'un d'autre, qui jouait simplement de la musique et qui ne la connaissait pas.

J'étais _Aaron Grey_.

Je lui passai sans rien dire. Elle tira longuement puis finit par me la passer.

-C'est pas bon pour les cordes vocales, commenta-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu as de la marge.

Elle leva ses yeux vers moi en souriant légèrement. Venais-je réellement de lui faire un compliment?

-_Hurricane_, donc ? lança-t-elle, faisant référence au titre de ma chanson.

Je haussai les épaules en regardant ailleurs.

-Je l'aimais bien, répondis-je simplement.

Cette chanson me consumait entièrement, ce que j'évitais bien sûr de dire. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. Je me tournai vers elle, la dévisageant.

-_Meds? _soufflai-je.

Elle se mit à sourire, un peu gêné.

-Je l'adore, répondit-elle pour seule réponse.

-Chanter _Meds_ à une audition..."_And the Sex and the drugs and the complications_", citai-je. Tu voulais qu'ils fassent une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

Elle me bouscula légèrement en rigolant.

-Ah parce que tu penses que "_Do you really want me dead or alive to torture for my sins?_ "c'est plus décent peut-être ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle me regarda, amusée. Je la fixais pendant quelques secondes l'imitant brièvement. J'étais en train de plaisanter avec Granger. Ce monde était-il sérieux? Mon sourire s'évapora. Cette constatation me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je jetais ma cigarette par terre et l'écrasais.

-Je dois y aller, lâchai-je.

Elle m'observa sans rien dire. Je n'attendai pas vraiment de réponse. Je suppose qu'elle ne comprit pas ce changement d'humeur soudain. Qu'importait. Je ne m'étais pas rendu à cette audition pour copiner avec Granger. J'avais besoin d'argent, et je devais gagner pour lui nuire. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait.

Et c'était bien clair dans ma tête.

• • • •

Le lendemain, je reçus une lettre. Mon regard se dirigea automatiquement vers l'expéditeur. Il y avait un sceau rouge très particulier.

_Les Trois Sorciers_

Je déchirais rapidement l'enveloppe et lu le contenu. Je devais passer un entretient avec le gérant du pub alias le type qui ne savait pas marcher. Un sourire vainqueur brisa ma mine impassible.

J'avais remporté la place, dans tes dents Granger !

En sortant de ma chambre, j'aperçus cette dernière, dos à moi, qui semblait faire une danse de la joie.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rends si heureuse, Granger ? Tu as enfin réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur ? lâchai-je d'une voix traînante.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

-Hilarant, commenta-t-elle en perdant aussitôt sa vitalité.

J'eus le droit à un regard glaçant avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa chambre. Mes yeux glissèrent lentement sur sa silhouette avant d'arriver jusqu'à sa main qui enserrait fermement une enveloppe. Le seul problème ?

Oh, pourquoi ne pas parler du sceau rouge qui ornait son enveloppe ?

* * *

**Salut les Enfants, **

**(Je cherche une autre phrase d'intro parce que celle là fait un peu pédophile... Si quelqu'un à quelque chose à me suggérer...)**

**Alors, sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu puisqu'il a été écrit avec amour. (niou niou niou) **

**A propos, des titres des chansons alors il y a bien évidemment "Placebo-Meds" et "Thirty Seconds to Mars -Hurricane" dont le clip est d'ailleurs chaud bouillant**** (Je dis ça parce qu'en général c'est ce qui est intéresse les gens - tous des pervers)**

**(C'est la première fois que je fais une aussi longue note -pour rien dire en plus.) Alors, à part ça, comme d'habitude quelques petites questions :**

**1 / Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ?**

**2 / De l'évolution de la relation entre Hermione et Drago ( ou son autre lui Aaron, faut avouer qu'il est un petit peu schizophrène ) ?**

**3 /Et enfin, ce que vous supposez qu'il se passera dans le prochain chapitre. (Qui sait, quelqu'un arrivera peut-être à deviner ? )**

**A la prochaine, **

**REDASASTRAWBERRY !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : **Désolé pour le retard mes petits ! Gros bisous aux personnes qui ont prit le temps de poster un avis !

* * *

**Le Doux Témoignage d'un Malefoy Déshérité**

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4**

**.**

_Vendredi, 18 h00_

_Fin des cours. Début des Vacances de la Toussaint._

.

J'étais devant le Pub fumant distraitement une cigarette quand je la vis arriver.

J'étais venu en avance, car j'étais assez perfectionniste. Je comptais me présenter au gérant à l'heure précise, de sorte à être irréprochable. J'avais décidé de ne pas entrer tout de suite car je ne voulais pas lui montrer que je tenais _vraiment _à ce poste. Grossière erreur si je ne voulais pas finir en larbin. Quand au fait de venir en retard, et bien vous comprendrez que cela aurait été préjudiciable.

Lorsque Granger fit son apparition, mon sourcil s'arqua.

Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux. Je la connaissais depuis plus de six ans et c'était la première fois que je voyais ça, vous comprendrez mon étonnement. Quand je dis coiffé, je n'entendais pas par là le simple fait de les brosser. Je supposais qu'elle faisait au moins ça, même si je n'en étais pas tellement sur. Là, je voyais devant moi des boucles. Pas un paquet compact de cheveux emmêlés. Elle portait t-shirt mauve assez banal et un jean bleu foncé un peu trop grand qui tombait sur ses hanches. _Pas vraiment sexy_. Et une paire de ballerine couleur acier.

Elle marchait dans ma direction, semblant hésiter à venir me parler. Son regard se posait sur la porte du pub et sur moi. Finalement, elle s'approcha et me fit un sourire réservé qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

-Salut.

Je lui adressais un léger mouvement de tête. Courtoisie. Elle s'installa sur la barrière en bois, se glissant pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. Un silence pesant commença à s'installer. Je ne comptais pas le briser. Il me sembla que son esprit était également ailleurs. Je baissais mes yeux sur ma montre qui m'indiquait qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Je sautais de la barrière et époussetais mon jean qui était impeccable. Elle me suivit à l'intérieur sans broncher.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvions dans le bureau du gérant qui nous contemplait silencieusement sans rien dire. C'était comme s'il nous analysait. Il passa rapidement en vue les cheveux de Granger et ma chemise parfaitement repassée et finit par briser le silence.

-Bien, alors vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes deux dans mon bureau alors qu'il n'y a qu'une seule place de pianiste.

Ce type était un génie.

-Eh bien, continua-t-il, j'ai écouté toutes les performances et je dois dire que j'ai été remarquablement surpris en entendant vos morceaux. J'ai longuement hésité. Prendre la douce voix d'Hermione ou l'intensité musicale de ce cher Aaron ?

Je me tendis imperceptiblement dans mon siège. L'évocation du personnage d'Aaron Grey me mettait mal à l'aise. Le gérant me sonda de ses yeux inquisiteurs. Je me contentais de lui servir un sourire confiant. Manipulateur. Il me répondit vaguement avant de reporter son attention sur Granger.

-Choix étonnement difficile, commenta-t-il en jouant distraitement avec le sablier qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il laissa le silence pesé et il me sembla qu'il y avait quelque chose de désagréable chez cet homme. Sa façon de m'analyser et de faire régner une sorte de malaise. Je soutins son regard, nullement dérouté et il me sembla, lorsque ce dernier se détourna pour fixer Granger, qu'elle restait également impassible. Il glissa son regard sur les lèvres de Granger, sûrement pour la dérouté. Cette dernière avala sa salive et détourna une fraction de seconde son regard. Fascinant. Il finit par reprendre.

-Comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil. J'ai longuement songé à mon prochain pianiste. Vous savez, ce bar à une grande réputation. Le soir, les gens viennent pour se détendre. Qu'ils soient sorciers, vampires, fées, métamorphes ou même loup-garou. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui importe : l'alcool et la musique.

Ce type commençait vraiment à être lourd. Pourquoi ne pas nous dire tout de suite qui est-ce qu'il avait choisi ? Il ne faisait qu'accroître la tension dans la pièce et il me sembla qu'il adorait cela.

-Hermione peut ensorceler les hommes avec sa voix mais... Aaron, lui, arrive à déstabiliser et ébranler l'âme des gens.

Il soupira, rêveur.

Il me toisa, et lâcha, d'une voix doucereuse :

-Félicitation, tu es mon nouveau pianiste.

Toute la tension retomba d'un coups et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de manière franche. J'allais le remercier lorsqu'il se tourna vers Granger.

-Et, félicitation à toi.

Quoi?

-Tu seras ma toute première chanteuse, annonça-t-il, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je manquais de tomber de ma chaise. C'était quoi ce bordel. On avait fait une audition pour un pianiste pas une chanteuse. Il n'y avait qu'une place et c'était la mienne. Par Merlin, je n'allais pas travailler avec Granger.

-Une collaboration, c'était une idée parfaite, souffla-t-il en s'émerveillant de nos expressions.

J'étais choqué et horrifié. Mais je gardais contenance, me contentant de dissimuler mes poings serrés sur mes cuisses. Quant à Granger, elle semblait être agréablement surprise, même rassurée.

-Merci.

C'est ce qu'elle murmura, du bout des lèvres, encore un peu troublée.

.

J'étais sur mon balcon, appréciant la fraîcheur nocturne de ce mois d'Octobre. Le patron du Pub, Richard, nous avait informé que nous étions libre sur le choix des chansons, qu'ils nous faisait confiance. Et que, justement, cette liberté pourrait nous être enlevé si nous venions à le décevoir. Après l'entretient, nous avions discuté avec Granger sur le possible choix des musiques à interpréter. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer notre répertoire. En fait, notre première prestation avait lieu à la fin de la première semaine des vacances. Ce qui nous laissait 7 jours pour répéter. D'un commun d'accord, nous avions décidé de nous voir dimanche avec elle pour commencer. Je redoutais un peu. En fait, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer mon temps libre avec elle, déjà qu'elle partageait mes appartements... Mais bon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

J'entendis le bruit de la porte fenêtre grincer. Daphée me rejoint sur le balcon, vêtue d'une simple chemise pâle m'appartenant. Elle inspecta les environs et, voyant que personne n'était en mesure de nous apercevoir ensemble, elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour m'embrasser. Je me détournai d'elle, impassible. J'étais certain de l'avoir blesser dans son orgueil. Tant mieux. Je regrettais sincèrement cette nuit et ma faiblesse d'homme.

Je la vis partir. Ah, la fierté des Greengrass. Elle s'habilla rapidement et s'en alla sans même me dire au revoir. Un sourire amusé apparu sur mes lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Granger faire son apparition. Elle était vêtue d'un pyjama bleu nuit. Pantalon large, chemise boutonnée entièrement. Bref. Typiquement virginal et repoussant.

Elle me jaugea avec un sourcil levé. J'étais vêtu d'un simple caleçon noir. Mon corps était exposé à son regard sombre qui n'avait absolument rien de lubrique.

-On en a déjà parlé Malefoy, tu pourrais t'habiller un peu plus.

-Et toi tu pourrais arrêter de jouer aux vierges effarouchées. Quoi, tu n'as jamais vu un corps masculin de ta vie ?

-Cela n'a rien à voir, on vit en communauté. Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai envie de te voir trimbaler constamment à moitié nu devant mes yeux ?

Je la toisais, comme si la question semblait ridicule.

-Qui n'en aurait pas envie ?

Elle croisa fermement ses bras sur sa poitrine et me défia du regard.

-Tu te crois si désirable, mais personnellement je te trouve _repoussant_. Ta personnalité est complètement méprisable. Alors, _moi_, je n'en ai pas envie.

Un sourire mesquin naquit sur mes lèvres. Evidemment qu'elle me trouvait repoussant, je n'avais rien fait pour qu'elle puisse envisager de ressentir le contraire. Non mais vous imaginez si je lui plaisais? Ca serait du masochisme, tout au plus. Rien que l'idée me dégoûtait.

-Je me fou totalement de ce que tu désires, lâchai-je d'une voix traînante. Je ferais ce que j'ai envie de faire. Si je veux me balader nu, je le ferais et tu n'auras pas un mot à dire. Tu sais pourquoi? Car c'est chez moi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour me répéter son speech sur la vie en communauté mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Est-ce que moi je critique ton pyjama de grand mère ? Regarde-moi ça, tu flottes dedans. Tu penses peut-être que je ne te trouve pas _repoussante _? Je manque de vomir à chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur toi, _idiote_.

Elle me fixa, sans la moindre expression. Un regard morne habituel. Elle ne semblait pas touché, mais plutôt lasse.

-Tu m'ennuies, Malefoy.

Et comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle me tourna le dos et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. 22h12. J'étais en retard. Je devais aller rejoindre Kheyr et Théo près du lac. Ils partaient demain pour profiter de leur vacance en famille alors nous avions décidé de passé notre dernière soirée ensemble. J'enfilais rapidement un pantalon et une chemise propre avant de sortir. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur les graviers quand j'arrivais à leur niveau.

Elégants. C'est l'adjectif que j'aurais utilisé pour les décrire. Les cheveux de Kheyr était coiffé en un chignon qui dévoilait son cou. Quant au reste de son corps... Il était mis en valeur dans une robe pourpre au décolleté en forme de V. Pour ce qui est de Nott, il portait une chemise sombre assortis à son pantalon et abordait de belles chaussures italiennes luisantes.

Le bruit des mes pas durent les avertir car ils finirent par se retourner. Kheyr m'analaysa de la tête jusqu'au pied et finit par soupirer.

-Malefoy, t'aurais pu faire un effort.

-Je ne te plais pas ? murmurai-je en faisais un tour sur moi même.

-Tu es adorable, coupa Nott, amusé, en balayant mes mots de sa main.

Il se leva et tendit la main vers Kheyr pour la relever. Cette dernière fit la moue et s'approcha de moi. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort qui m'étais inconnu. Elle changea la couleur de ma chemise, délaissant le blanc éclatant pour aborder un bleu nuit.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Je souligne juste ton regard, se défendit-elle face à mon air dubitatif.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions devant une célèbre boite de nuit, le_ Styx_. Son nom faisait référence au fleuve qui dans ma mythologie séparait le monde terrestre et les Enfers. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres créatures, autres que les sorciers qui fréquentaient cet endroit. C'était ainsi depuis deux ans, c'est à dire depuis que l'amendement qui sollicitait la coexistence des différentes créatures de manière pacifique avait été prononcé. Il n'était pas rare de croiser des Vélanes.

Nous entrâmes sans difficulté. La soirée se déroula sans accrochage, j'étais installé dans des fauteuils verts pomme, discutant avec des lutins et des fées que je venais de croiser. Ces derniers se tenaient très loin à l'écart des vampires qui installé sur des sofas rouges hémoglobines les détaillaient avec convoitise. J'avais bu, assez bu. Théo était à côté de moi, tentant d'emballer une fée qui semblait peu réceptive à ses avances. Elle s'appelait Inna. C'est vrais qu'elle était jolie avec ses cheveux flamboyant et ses yeux bleus clair.

-Une fille aussi jolie, ça ne peut être que le résultat d'une magie pure, murmura Théo, une main sur la cuisse d'Inna.

Cette dernière posa recouvra la main de Théo de la sienne avant de l'enserrer fermement et de la déplacer.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Théo arqua un sourcil, récupérant sa main.

-Habituellement, les filles disent "merci".

-Je ne suis pas une idée préconçue, rétorqua-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

J'observai la scène, amusé. Ils restèrent longuement à se contempler. Il se passait un truc. Une sorte d'alchimie. Même moi, qui me trouvait à plus d'un mètre, j'arrivais à le sentir. Théo se pencha vers elle, et la frôla du bout des lèvres, attendant qu'elle l'embrasse. Je crus vraiment qu'Inna aller céder cette fois, mais elle finit par se dérober, s'échappant pour se perdre dans la foule qui dansait. Théo la suivit du regard et se leva.

-Il me la faut, j'te jure Malefoy. Je reviens, lança-t-il à mon adresse.

Je me demandais où était Kheyr, je l'avais vu discuter avec une fille tout à l'heure. J'étais seul, entouré de deux lutins et d'une fée. Et en plus j'étais bourré. Triste spectacle. Je m'apprêtais à retrouver Kheyr lorsqu'une fille s'approcha de moi.

Démarche gracieuse, talons hauts, longues jambes, ventre plat et poitrine généreuse. Le tout dans une robe en cuir noir. Elle me fit un sourire, dévoilant des dents parfaites qui me fit presque bander. Ses lèvres rouges. Elle avait des yeux verts et des cheveux châtains. Elle tendit une main vers moi. J'étais comme en transe. Je l'acceptais s'en rechigner. Nous nous perdîmes dans la foule. Elle m'amenait dans les toilettes. Dans une cabine, elle me déshabilla et baissa mon pantalon jusqu'à mes chevilles. J'attrapais fermement son visage et commençais à l'embrasser. Je jouais de ma langue, d'une main je me mis à la caresser. Elle déplaça ses lèvres sur mon cou et je sentis une pointe aiguisée eraffler ma peau. Je la repoussais soudainement.

Des crocs, des putains de crocs. Une vampire. Je n'avais jamais rien fait avec une vampire. Elle porta une main près de sa bouche pour les cacher et se mit à rire.

-Désolé, je pensais que tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais.

Elle se tourna pour s'en aller. Je bandais, bordel. Elle me faisait tourner la tête. D'une main je bloquais la porte, de l'autre je ramenais ses fesses près de mon bassin. Elle était plus forte de part sa condition mais je la dominais d'une bonne tête.

-Reste, murmurai-je près de son oreille.

Je ne savais pas si c'était la peur du danger ou l'excitation qui me traversait le plus mais à vrais dire, je m'en foutais complètement. Elle se retourna, m'embrassa puis descendit longuement. Sa langue glissa habilement jusqu'à dépasser mon nombril. Ma tête se reversa en arrière et mes hanches se tendirent vers elle, inconsciemment. Elle exhaussa mes souhaits jusqu'à la délivrance.

-A ton tour, murmura-t-elle en se relevant et s'essuyant la bouche.

Ma main glissa jusqu'à son intimité.

-Pas comme ça, dit-elle.

Elle déplaça ses lèvres près de mon oreille.

-Laisse-moi te mordre, susurra-t-elle.

Je me reculais soudainement.

-Non.

-Non ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Ce n'est pas très juste, constata-t-elle, amusée.

-Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à me sucer, rétorquai-je froidement

Je me commençais à m'habiller nerveusement. J'empoignais fermement ma baguette.

-Laisse moi partir.

Elle ouvrit la porte grande ouverte.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais forcé à rester, énonça-t-elle.

Sa voix, ses mots. Ils me firent frissonner. Les néons commençaient à faiblir et il n'en fallu pas plus pour me faire prendre la fuite.

Je sortis des toilettes en bouclant ma ceinture. Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes à chercher Kheyr et Théo, je finis par abandonner et sortis de la boite.

Je faillis tombé à la renverse. Une fille était allongée sur le parking. Robe fendue, déchirée qui laissait entrevoir les marques de griffures sur ses cuisses, et le sang sur sa peau qui recouvrait d'énormes hématomes. Des bleus affreux violacés jusqu'à son visage. Battue. Il y avait des larmes figées sur ses joues. Des marques de crocs dans son cou. Des mots tailladés sur son avant bras gauche.

"_Be careful, Malefoy."_

Mon ventre se retourna dans mon estomac. Ma vision se troubla. Je vascillais.

Cette fille, c'était Kheyr.

* * *

**HEY kids. Alors voilà ce très cher chapitre 4. Une attente de 4 semaines. J'espère qu'au moins il vous plait. Quelques petites questions s'imposent :**

**1/ Selon vous, "Mais qui est le fils de pute qui a fait ça à Kheyr ?"**

**2/Vos impressions sur ce chapitre ? **

**REDASASTRAWBERRY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur : **Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé leur avis, Charliee3216, faerycyn, Rosabella01 et en particulier à Takarah qui m'a donné la foi de continuer cette fiction.

* * *

**Le Doux Témoignage d'un Malefoy Déshérité **

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

.

Kheyr avait perdu beaucoup de sang et avait failli y passer. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti la peur. Celle qui tord les entrailles. On m'avait fait pire que ce qu'elle avait subit. Mais c'était différent.

Ces mots gravés sur son avant bras. On avait tailladé sa peau. On l'avait saigné comme un être abject. Une haine. Monstrueuse. C'est ce qui m'habitait à l'instant précis. Je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'on pouvait me faire, je m'en remettrais toujours. Mais Kheyr... Elle est si frêle. Une Sang-Pur qui n'a jamais rien eu a faire avec les Mangemorts. Elle n'avait jamais eu a subir humiliation, sur humiliation. Quant aux tortures... Elle y avait été totalement étrangère.

Elle n'avait pas pu attendre l'arrivée de Medicomages. Elle avait eu besoin d'une aide. Très vite. Il y avait un vampire qui s'était manifesté. _Neil_. Je ne lui aurais jamais fait confiance à ce suceur de sang. Je ne voulais pas qu'il touche à Kheyr. Mais ça avait été la seule solution pour la sauver. Il lui avait donné son sang. Et aussi effroyable soit-il, les plaies et cicatrice de Kheyr s'étaient estompés jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Et après ça, j'avais vomi et je m'étais évanoui.

.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement. La lumière était aveuglante. J'avais mal à la tête. Tellement. Une impression que mon crâne allait exploser. Je me relevais lentement sur mes avant bras et scannait la salle du regard. J'étais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il n'y avait personne. Je reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller et passais une main sur mon visage. J'entendis une porte grincer au loin et me relevais en sursaut. J'eus le temps de voir une ombre au fond du couloir. Imperceptible. Elle disparut. J'allais me laisser tomber de nouveau lorsqu'un visage apparu soudainement devant moi.

Un spasme me secoua.

Je retombait net.

Ce n'était que madame Pomfresh.

-Enfin reveillé, commenta-t-elle. Tu as dormi presque douze heure.

Elle me tendit une potion.

-Bois-ça.

J'observais la fiole, dubitatif.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Pour ton mal de crâne.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que j'obtempère. Le goût était répugnant.

-Comment va Kheyr ? demandai-je. Qui m'a amené ici ?

-Mariano? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Comment le saurai-je ? Je vous ai trouvé allongé devant mon infirmerie. L'alcool est prohibé à Poudlard et manifestement vous étiez complètement saoul. Je vais devoir en informé votre professeur principal et...

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Mon cerveau restait bloqué. Qui m'avait amené ici ?

.

Après m'être débarrassé de Madame Pomefresh, je montais les escaliers deux par deux. J'étais encore un peu faible, mais déterminé. J'arrivais devant mes appartements, prononçais le mot de passe au tableau puis entrais. La porte claqua derrière moi. Je manquais de sursauter.

Devant moi se trouvait Granger en pyjama de grand mère, une baguette pointée à quelques centimètres de mon torse. Ses cheveux étaient ébourrifés. Je la vis avaler sa salive. Elle avait de grands yeux. Leur couleur était difficile a distinguée. Un mélange de marron à la teinte topaze avec des filaments d'or.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lâchai-je, les sourcils froncés.

Elle me fixa deux secondes supplémentaires avant de baisser sa baguette.

-Où étais-tu hier soir ? demanda-t-elle, tendue.

Je traversais la pièce en la bousculant légèrement pour atteindre la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? contrai-je en attrapant une bouteille d'eau.

Je l'ouvris et bus directement à la bouteille.

-Arrête de faire ça, c'est sale. Tu mets plein de microbes ! Lâcha-t-elle subitement, criant presque.

Je reposais la bouteille sur le plan travaille et la dévisageais sans aucune gène.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

Elle s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains près de la bouteille. Son visage était tout proche. Je pouvais lire l'inquiétude dans ses traits.

-Hier soir, c'est toi qui est venu frapper à la porte vers 4 heure du matin ?

Je la fixais, tentant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Mes membres se tendirent.

-Non. Quelqu'un est venu ?

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient tellement emmêlés qu'elle finit par abandonner.

-Je pensais que c'était toi, répondit-elle en fixant ses mains. Quelqu'un est venu et a tambouriné à la porte. Je croyais que tu voulais me faire une blague alors je n'ai pas ouvert, parce tu connais le mot de passe. J'ai demandé qui c'était mais personne n'a répondu. Le type a frappé encore plus fort. Puis il est partit.

A 4 heure du matin quelqu'un était venu ici. Dans cette même matinée une personne m'avait déposé devant l'infirmerie.

-C'était un homme ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Je ne vois pas à travers les portes.

-Il est resté longtemps ?

-Une minute, pas plus.

Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, tentant de trouver une explication valable.

-On pourrait demander au tableau ? lançais-je en me dirigeant dehors.

Je sortis en courant presque et me tournais vers le tableau. C'était une femme rondouillette qui passait son temps à se coiffer. Elle m'apprit qu'elle n'avait rien vu. Elle répétait cette phrase comme une litanie. Comme si elle avait été hypnotisé.

Je finis par abandonner, elle me répondait toujours la même chose. Je rentrais à l'intérieur, fermais la porte et appelait Granger pour lui dire mais je n'entendis aucune réponse.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Je courus vers sa chambre et l'ouvris à la volé. Elle était au centre en train d'enfiler un t-shirt. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de ma présence, elle le tira rapidement mais ça ne servait à rien. Je l'avais vu. Son soutien gorge. Il était marron à pois noir. On aurait dit une gamine de quatorze ans.

-Personne ne t'a permit de rentrer ! s'enerva-t-elle en me lançant un regard meurtrier.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, répondis-je simplement. Le tableau a été hypnotisé.

Elle ne répondit rien, continuant à s'activer. Elle attrapa un sac a la vas-vite, prit des plumes et des parchemins et me bouscula pour sortir.

-Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

-Oui, je t'ai entendu. Mais là, je n'ai pas de temps. J'ai rendez-vous avec un mec.

Je passai devant elle et bloquai la porte, un sourcil arcqué.

-Granger a un petit copain ? raillai-je un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle me toisa froidement.

-C'est professionel. J'ai décroché un job chez les Trois Sorciers. J'ai rendez vous avec le pianiste.

Oh merde, comment avais-je pu oublier ? Ah oui... La fille qui s'avère être ma meilleure amie à failli se faire tuer et j'ai fait un coma éthylique.

Je m'écartais et la laissais passer. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte je me précipitais dans la salle de bain pour me changer en _Aaron_ Grey. Quelques sorts suffirent. Je changeai rapidement de vêtements avant de sortir.

J'avais rendez vous avec Granger devant le pub. Je fis de mon mieux pour arriver juste après elle. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour interprêter _I might be wrong_ de Radiohead. Une heure avait suffit pour regler tous les détails. Après ça j'étais retourné au château avec ma véritable apparence pour tenter de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider à retrouver Théo. Le problème était qu'il ne restait pratiquement plus de Serpentard à Poudlard. Ils ne restaient jamais pour les vacances. En général, ils en profitaient pour passer des vacances luxueuses.

.

J'étais assis dans les jardins de Poudlard, un livre entre les mains lorsqu'une silhouette se dessina devant moi. Je levais les yeux et aperçus Luna. Elle portait une robe jaune pissenlit.

-Salut, Drago ! lança-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

Son sourire était spéciale. Enfin, j'avais l'impression qu'il était franc et désintéressé. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de voir ça.

-Bonjour, répondis-je, en reportant mon attention sur mon livre.

Elle se pencha vers moi. Trop. Je relevais la tête. Ses yeux étaient à quelques centimètres des miens. Pendant un instant je crus qu'elle allait m'embrasser.

-C'est donc vrai ce que les filles disent, murmura-t-elle en me détaillant.

-Euh...

Un sourire égailla de nouveau son visage.

-Tes yeux, ils sont très beaux.

-Ah... merci, répondis-je.

Cette fille était vraiment étrange.

Soudain, elle recula d'un coup sec et frappa dans ses mains.

-J'oubliais, Théodore Nott m'a dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour Kheyr. Elle est chez sa tante.

Puis, elle me tourna le dos et commença à s'en aller.

-A bientôt, Drago !

Je me levais et la rattrapais.

-Quand est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ?

-Ce matin.

-Il était à Poudlard ?

-Oui, il rentrait chez lui. Il avait sa valise.

-Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

Elle continuait de marcher, sa main virevoltait dans l'air. Je ne cherchais même plus à savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

-Il m'a aussi souhaité de bonnes vacances.

-C'est tout ?

-Je crois bien, oui.

Je m'arrêtais de marcher et la regarder s'en allé.

-Merci, Luna.

J'observais le livre que je tenais entre mes mains puis les gens qui se baladaient et rigolaient au loin. Je soupirais. Les vacances allaient être longues sans Théo et Kheyr. Je décidai de me balader encore un peu. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, le dîner allait bientôt être servit dans la grande salle.

.

Je finis par me rendre à la salle à manger. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étudiants qui restaient pour les vacances. Malheureusement, il avait fallu que ces trois abrutis qu'étaient le Balafré, le Rouquin et Castor restent ici. Poudlard était un véritable refuge pour cas sociaux.

Chaque maison comptait une dizaine d'étudiants dans la grande salle, excepté les Serpentards. Nous n'étions que deux. Une fille dont j'ignorais le nom, qui se faisait marcher dessus par toutes les pétasses de Serpentard. Je m'installais à quelques places d'elle. Lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, elle détourna automatiquement les yeux vers le mur. Je la toisais, sans vergogne. Mes yeux effleurèrent sa peau halé et ses cheveux blonds miel qui tombaient devant ses yeux gris. Je vis des rougeurs couvrir son sou, et remonter jusqu'à ses joues. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, amusé.

Je me rapprochai d'elle, me décalant sur le banc jusqu'à me poster devant ses yeux.

-Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? lançai-je en posant mes mains sur la table.

Elle détailla longuement mes doigts fins avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

-Non, répondit-elle, en redressant un peu ses épaules.

Ses yeux repartirent dans la contemplation du mur. Je me penchai doucement vers elle et la fixais jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise de nouveau mes yeux.

-Ne jamais détourner le regard, murmurai-je à voix basse. Ne jamais montrer ta peur. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas te faire dévorer, bien entendu, ajoutai-je en me reculant.

Elle soutint mon regard. Mes lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

-Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

Elle baissa les yeux avant de les replanter dans les miens.

-Je sais qui tu es.

Je ne fus pas surpris.

-Comment t'appeles-tu ? lui demandai-je avec intérêt.

-_Anna Miller_.

-Tu ne devrais pas te laisser marcher dessus par Daphnée.

Je vis sa mâchoire se serrer à l'évocation de son nom.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, cracha-t-elle, hargneuse.

Je perçus dans son regard la haine qui l'habitait.

-C'est une salope, commentais-je.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec elle ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-C'est ton problème ? rétorquai-je, froidement.

Sa colère sembla s'évanouir subitement et ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de la nappe. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? D'habitude, j'adorais voir les gens se plier devant moi mais cette fois sa soumission m'enervait vraiment. Je l'avais vu tellement de fois se faire bousculer ou tirer les cheveux en cours. A chaque fois, j'avais désiré la voir se défendre. Je détestais sa faiblesse. Attaquer un ennemi qui savait se défendre était quelque chose. S'acharner sur une pauvre fille en était une autre chose.

-Arrête de faire ça, lâchai-je, subitement.

-Faire quoi ?

-Baisser les yeux comme ça, répondis-je en faisant un geste brusque de la main.

Deux perles grises ocres transpercèrent mon regard.

-Alors arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un animal.

Sa voix avait été froide. Givrante. Et son regard. Un véritable revolver. Elle se leva sans me quitter des yeux et s'éloigna. Un sourire satisfait étira lentement mes lèvres. Il y avait un feu qui coulait dans les veines d'Anna. Elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un qui saurait l'aider à exploiter son potentiel.

Et cette personne, ça sera moi.

* * *

**Salut !**

**Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour l'attente, je n'étais pas vraiment motivée pour la suite. **

**En fait je me disais que cette fiction ne plaisait pas beaucoup et qu'on ne remarquerait sûrement pas si je l'arrêtais. En réalité, il y a plus de 600 visiteurs pour seulemen personnes qui prennent le temps de donner leur avis.**

**Je sais que lorsqu'on lit, on a pas forcement envie de prendre le temps de laisser son avis. Donc, même si vous ne poster pas des pavés (qui sont cependant ENORMEMENT appréciés par les auteurs :p), dites simplement que vous avez aimé, ça fera toujours plaisir :)**

**Voilà, à bientôt, **

**Bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à Mademoiselle de Maupin, faerycyn, Hardcoredrugs, Fifi72, Rosabella01, Charliee3216, SatouneDV, VivreVivi et swetty-girl-35. Vous êtes adorables !

.

* * *

**Le Doux Témoignage d'un Malefoy Déshérité **

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

.

J'avais connu différent type de réveil. _Brutal._ Comme lorsque mon père arrivait dans ma chambre et me sortait de mon lit en me tirant par les oreilles. _Sensuel_. Comme lorsqu'une de mes partenaires me réveillait en me faisant une gâterie. Et bien d'autre. Des réveils _oppressants_, comme lorsque je sors d'un cauchemar ou _triste_ lorsque je rêve de ma mère. Mais rarement je n'avais connu de réveil _doux_. Comme aujourd'hui.

J'étais allongé dans mon lit, perdu entre un rêve et la réalité. Il y avait cette voix qui fredonnait. C'était si agréable. Je n'arrivais à saisir les paroles mais l'air m'était familier. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. La voix était toujours là. Je me levais en caleçon, les yeux à demi clos et ouvrais la porte de ma chambre. Je compris qu'elle émanait du fond du couloir. De la salle de bain, précisément.

Granger prenait sa douche.

_Open up and let me in  
Let's go down the waterfall  
Have ourselves a good time  
It's nothing at all  
Nothing at all  
Nothing at all_

C'était la chanson de Radiohead que nous devions répéter dans... Je regardais ma montre. Dans environs une heure. Le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant cessa. J'entendais tout. Le bruit de la serviette qu'elle tirait et percevais l'ombre de ses pieds, sous la porte. Elle ne chantait plus. Il n'eut plus de bruit pendant une dizaine de secondes. Je l'entendais déplacer des affaires. Puis un murmure prononcer à voix basse : "Merde."

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, elle tentait d'être discrète. Sa tête passa dans entrebâillement. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et lui collaient au visage. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je la voyais, elle recula subitement et fit claquer la porte.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Quelle gamine.

-Granger, t'as foutu de l'eau partout. C'est pas moi qui va nettoyer, je te préviens.

-Comme si tu avais déjà bougé ton cul princier pour faire le ménage, l'entendis-je rétorquer derrière la porte.

Mes lèvres esquissèrent un sourire. Ca ne dura qu'un quart de seconde.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher de sortir le tien de la salle de bain, j'ai besoin de me prendre la douche.

Pas de réponse.

-Bouge toi, Granger.

-Tu pourrais retourner dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît ?

-J'y suis déjà.

-Alors ferme là, le temps que je sorte.

-Pourquoi ?

Un silence s'installa.

-J'ai oublié de prendre ma serviette de bain.

Je soupirai. Mes yeux balayèrent l'appartement. J'aperçus sa serviette sur l'étendage.

-C'est la violette ?

-Oui. Tu peux me l'apporter ?

Je me mis à sourire, en me dirigeant vers ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Si tu me supplie, peut-être.

J'attrapais son précieux. Le tissus était râpeux et sec. Un peu usé. Elle mit du temps avant de répondre.

-Tu te fiches de moi ?

-J'aimerais bien, mais non.

-Allez Malefoy, dépêche-toi.

-Je ne répond pas aux ordres.

-S'il te plaît.

-Pas suffisant.

-Malefoy !

Je m'approchai de la porte de la salle de bain, victorieux. M'adossant patiemment contre le mur, j'attendis une demande digne de ce nom. Elle mit une bonne minute.

-Je t'en prie, Malefoy.

-Maitre, la corrigeai-je.

-Va te faire foutre ! lança-t-elle.

Je devais avouer que la situation m'amusait beaucoup.

-Pour le bien commun de tous, tu devrais te soumettre. Tu es trop pudique pour sortir et je tiens trop à conserver ma santé mentale pour te voir à poil.

Une bonne minute s'écoula.

- Je t'en prie... maître, finit-elle par dire.

Je frappai à sa porte. Elle ouvrit, et laissa seulement dépasser son bras. Je m'approchais pour lui donner.

Au moment où j'allais poser la serviette dans sa main, mes yeux glissèrent sans que je ne fasse réellement attention vers entrebâillement de la porte. Il y avait un miroir, posté en face de la baignoire. Et je pouvais clairement voir le reflet. Les cheveux trempés dans le dos de Granger qui atteignait ses omoplates, sa peau laiteuse, le creux marqué par sa colonne vertébrale, la chute vertigineuse de ses reins, et le haut de ses fesses. Arrondi. Ferme.

Seigneur.

-Bon ça vient ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de voir ? Je déposais la serviette dans sa main et retournais dans ma chambre. Une hallucination. Très probablement. Je me passais une main sur ma nuque. La fatigue, peut être. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Je devais sûrement avoir une expression qui laissait apparaître l'incrédulité. Non mais sincèrement. C'était Granger.

Impossible de la placer dans une catégorie élogieuse. Par principe. Mais là...

-J'ai fini, tu peux y aller ! lança-t-elle.

J'entendis la porte de sa chambre claqué. A cet instant précis, elle était nue. Sous sa serviette. Je me rendis compte de la réflexion que je venais de faire et décidai de faire comme si je n'avais jamais songé à ça. Une fois sortis de ma douche, je me rendais dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Je vis Anna et décidai de m'installer juste en face d'elle. Ses cheveux pendaient toujours devant son visage. De longs filaments blonds miel qui m'empêchaient d'observer clairement son expression.

-Salut, lâchai-je en attrapant un croissant.

Je mordis dedans sans grande conviction. Il était tout chaud, et le goût de beurre fondait sur ma langue. Anna, quant à elle, m'accorda à peine un regard et un hochement de tête avant de replonger dans mon livre. Je soupirai et lui arrachai son bien.

Elle eut l'air outré.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'étais en train de lire.

-Sans déconner? répondis-je avec sarcasme.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle, en plantant son regard dans le mien.

Je la toisai, avec serieux. Mes mains se posèrent lentement sur la table.

-Je veux faire de toi une fille que personne ne voudra plus jamais emmerder.

Ses yeux glissèrent derrière moi et se baissèrent sur son assiette. Je me tournai et aperçus un Serdaigle qui la dévorait des yeux. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je le fixais, il continua de manger en tentant de s'intéresser à la conversation qu'il entretenait avec ses amis.

-C'est qui lui ? demandai-je à Anna, un sourcil arqué.

-Personne, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-On a connu mieux comme tentative de mensonge. Enfin, soupirai-je, je t'apprendrai ça aussi.

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide, marmonna-t-elle, orgueilleuse, en jouant avec la tranche de bacon qui trônait au centre de son assiette.

-De toute façon, je ne te demande pas vraiment ton avis.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et m'offrit un pauvre sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnerais, toi ?

-Distraction, répondis-je avec franchise. Il n'y a plus personne à Serpentard, on se fait chier. Autant passer le temps.

-Je ne suis pas un rat de laboratoire, rétorqua-t-elle en reculant.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je te considère, contrai-je. Ca ne pourra qu'être bénéfique pour toi.

-Non merci, lança-t-elle en récupérant son livre.

Ah, de la fierté. J'aimais beaucoup. Enfin quelqu'un qui se respectait. Je l'observai, un sourire imperceptible aux lèvres. De toute façon, c'était bien clair dans ma tête. J'allais faire d'elle une fille qu'on n'embête pas.

Elle avait beaucoup trop de potentiel pour l'observer se faire marcher dessus.

.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, je me rendis au Trois Sorcier en Aaron Grey. J'entrai dans le pub, il y avait quelques employés qui faisaient le ménage. Passant la serpière et nettoyant les tables. Le piano était en haut sur une estrade légèrement surélevé. Je m'y installais et commençais à jouer le morceau que j'avais répété la veille. Granger arriva avec quelques minutes de retard. Ses cheveux étaient secs, tressés sur le côté. Elle portait un haut blanc avec une veste à capuche bleu large, et un jean bleu foncé. Elle salua tout le monde avant de me rejoindre.

-Salut, lança-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Putain, j'arrivais plus à la voir comme avant maintenant. Mes yeux derapèrent une fraction de seconde sur son corps avant de remonter vers ses yeux.

-Salut.

Elle s'aperçut que je l'avais reluqué et détourna le regard, gênée. Je perçus même une pointe d'agacement. Un long silence s'installa. Elle était debout, son regard balayait la salle. Je me concentrai sur les touches du piano et lui fis une place sur la banquette.

-Vas-y, assis-toi, lui intimai-je, les yeux fixés sur le piano.

Elle s'exécuta. Je pris quelques secondes avant d'entamer le morceau. Elle me fit savoir que la cadence était trop rapide à son goût. Je tentais de réfréner le rythme afin de m'accorder a sa voix.

_I might be wrong_

_I might be wrong  
I could have sworn  
I saw a light coming home..._

Son timbre était rauque. Comme si elle me partageait un secret. Malsain. Je restais cependant impassible. Jouant de manière mécanique. Mes yeux glissèrent à plusieurs reprises vers elle. Les siens étaient clos et ses lèvres se mouvaient de manière lente. Presque langoureuse. Seigneur. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête. C'était Granger après tout. Je passais le reste de la séance à me concentrer sur les notes du piano. Je ne fis aucune faute. Il fallut moins d'une heure pour que notre interprétation soit satisfaisante. Nous sortîmes du Pub, sans rien dire, marchant côte à côte en direction de Poudlard.

Au bout d'un moment, Granger finit par briser le silence.

-Tu as quel âge, au fait ?

-18 ans.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard.

-C'est parce que je n'y suis pas, répondis-je sans lui montrer de réel intérêt.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de poser des questions et s'intéresser à ma vie. Puisque je n'existais pas. Enfin, Aaron n'existait pas. Elle hocha la tête, comprenant que je n'avais pas envie de parler de moi. Une sorte de froid s'installa entre nous deux. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait des efforts pour venir vers moi, je la remballai sans préavis. Ce n'était peut être pas très gentil mais pour tout vous dire, je m'en fichai. Après tout, ça faisait plus de six ans que je la connaissai, et elle m'avait toujours paru... insupportable. D'ailleurs, elle l'était toujours. Surtout avec ses règles à la con qu'elle imposait à l'appart'. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des efforts pour être aimable avec elle. Je pretextai une excuse pour disparaître dans le village. Elle fit mine de comprendre et me répondit qu'elle me verrait ce soir, lorsque nous exécuterons notre première prestation devant tout le monde. On devait venir tôt, vers 19 heure. Elle m'avoua qu'elle avait le traque. J'avais hoché la tête sans rien dire.

En réalité, j'y pensais aussi mais mon esprit était plus tracassé par autre chose. Il fallait vraiment que je sache ce qui c'était passé après que je me sois évanoui. Et qui m'avait ramené à Poudlard.

J'avais tenté de joindre Théo en lui envoyant des lettres mais je n'avais toujours pas reçu de réponse. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Retourner au Styx. Je songeai à y faire un tour après la prestation de ce soir.

.

.

Costard noir ébène. Chemise pâle. Cheveux coiffé de manière stricte. Imperturbable. C'est ainsi que, je m'avançais jusqu'au piano. Mes nerfs tressautaient. Je n'aurais voulu l'avouer pour rien au monde mais j'avais le trac. Un silence raignait dans la salle. Tout ce que l'on entendait, c'était le bruit de mes chaussures italiennes qui épousaient le sol. Je m'installai sur la banquette. Granger fit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard. Ses boucles étaient brillantes et rassemblé sur le côté droit de son épaule, dévoila un cou pâle aux yeux de tous. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés. Un léger trait d'eye liner et la courbe de ses cils semblait également soulignée. Ses lèvres semblaient brillantes. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce que l'on remarquai d'emblée.

Elle portait une de ces robes. Celles qui font tomber les hommes et attisent le regard des plus imperturbables. Rouge asymétrique, moulant son buste jusqu'à ses genoux. Le tissu semblait duveteux, et je fus pris d'une violente envie d'en caresser la texture. Le patron avait insisté pour qu'elle mette cette robe et elle avait fini par céder. Elle posa ses yeux sur moi, imprégnant son regard topaze au mien. Le coin de ses lèvres se souleva un peu. Un tressaillement. Avant qu'il ne retombe et qu'elle ne scanne la salle des yeux. Mes doigts s'approchèrent du piano attendant son signe. Quelques seconde plus tard, elle fit un mouvement de tête imperceptible dans ma direction.

Les premières notes de _I might be wrong_ flottaient dans l'air d'une manière pesante. Jusqu'à ce que je n'entame le rythme effréné de la chanson. Granger me fixait. Ses mains glissèrent lentement jusqu'au micro. Son corps suivit le mouvement et sa voix caressa ma peau.

_I might be wrong._

_I might be wrong ._

_I could have sworn  
I saw a light coming home -_

I used to think

_I used to think  
There is no future left at all  
I used to think._

Elle ferma les yeux et sans m'en rendre compte, je dévisageai ses lèvres qui se mouvaient avec sensualité, faisant traîner les dernières notes. Ses yeux se plissaient légèrement et ses mains s'accrochaient plus fort au micro. J'étais en transe. Je jouais sans même regarder les touches. Je les connaissai par coeur. La chanson arriva à son terme. La salle resta silencieuse durant quelques secondes avant d'applaudir. Nous les saluâmes avant de s'éclipser. J'avais l'impression de ressentir encore les vibrations dans ma cage thoracique.

Je remarquais dans la salle les regards graveleux de certains hommes. Ils déshabillaient Granger du regard. C'était écoeurant. Je jetais un regard à cette dernière, elle les avait remarqué mais faisait comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en coulisse, elle se tourna vers moi et attrapa ma main avec vivacité. Elle l'approcha de sa poitrine et la posa près de son sein. J'arrêtai soudain de respirer, devenant raide. Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait celle là ?

-Tu sens ? me demanda-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je me perdis dans sa couleur marron aux filaments d'or. Ses pupilles étaient si dilatés. Je la fixai, incrédule, tentant de récupérer ma main. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

-Mon coeur, expliqua-t-elle, comme il bat vite.

Ah ?

-...

Bordel. Sa main maintenait fermement la mienne sur son sein. S'en rendait-elle au moins compte? De son autre main, elle pressa mon torse.

-Le tiens bat encore plus vite, commenta-t-elle avant que je ne la repousse.

Elle se mit à rougir et détourna le regard.

-Oh, désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

-Evite ce genre de chose, à l'avenir.

Je m'éloignai rapidement d'elle, sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Par Merlin, cette fille était complètement dérangée. J'ouvris et refermai mon poing plusieurs fois afin de faire partir les fourmillements qui s'étaient logés dans mes doigts. Le patron vint nous féliciter. Il nous informa qu'il voulait que l'on fasse un répertoire suffisant pour tenir une bonne demie heure.

Granger me proposa de se voir demain matin au Pub, je ne pus qu'accepter.

.

Une fois sortis du Pub, je décidai de me rendre au Styx. Afin de passer inaperçus, je gardais l'apparence d'Aaron Grey. La musique transportait les gens, les faisant danser, chanter. Des rayons lumineux acajou caressaient les murs. Je partis m'installer au bar afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la boite de nuit. Je commandais un coctail dont le nom était imprononçable. Le tout était crémeux et blanc, avec des coulis rouges, et une cerise brillante au centre. Je repérais rapidement le coin des fées. Il y avait Inna, la fille que Théo avait dragué la dernière fois. Elle me fixait, les sourcils froncés. M'avait-elle reconnu ? Je détournais le regard, sirotant ma boisson. La seconde d'après, je l'aperçus assise au tabouret voisinant le mien, orienté dans ma direction, le bras posé sur le bar et un air pensif.

-C'est quoi ce déguisement ? questionna-t-elle soudainement.

-On se connait ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas la patience de jouer. Théo est ici avec toi ?

Je finis par renoncer.

-Comment as-tu su ? Non, il n'est pas avec moi, répondis-je.

Elle scanna les environs, sûrement parce qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance. Elle se pencha ensuite vers moi, plongeant son regard à la teinte lavande dans le mien.

-Chaque être vivant à une aura qui lui est propre. Un palette de couleur propre aux sentiments de chacun. J'ai reconnu la tienne.

Je réfléchis à l'information qu'elle venait de me donner.

-De quelle couleur est la mienne ?

-C'est une foisonnement de couleur. Chez toi les teintes sont sombre, variant du gris au vert bouteille. Il y a quelques tâches lumineuses. C'est fascinant à observer.

Je ne répondis pas, sirotant ma boisson en regardant distraitement ailleurs. Lorsque je voulus me tourner pour regarder Inna, une autre créature troubla mon champs de vision. Je manquai de briser mon verre.

Démarche gracieuse, talons hauts, longues jambes, ventre plat et poitrine généreuse. Le tout dans une robe satinée rouge sang. Rouges lèvres carmin. Sourire amusé. Elle avait des yeux verts et des cheveux châtains. C'était la vampire qui m'avait fait une gâterie la dernière fois, dans les toilettes du Styx. Bordel. J'étais vraiment dans un sale pétrin. Elle s'approcha d'Inna qui s'était pétrifiée, attrapa avec grâce une mèche de ses cheveux afin de dégager son cou et s'approcha de son oreille.

-Dégage, petite fée. Ou bien je plante mes crocs dans ton cou si tendre, susurra-t-elle.

Inna serra les dents. Son regard était fixé sur le côté, dans la direction de la vampire sans la regarder vraiment dans les yeux. Elle me lança un dernier regard avant de descendre du tabouret et filer. La vampire prit sa place et croisa ses jambes avec classe. Le barman vint a elle, lui demandant ce qu'elle désirait.

-Un bloody Mary, s'il vous plait. O négatif.

Sa voix était si sensuel. Tout chez elle était affreusement plaisant. Elle se tourna vers moi, ce qui me permit de contempler ses longs cils noirs.

-C'est quoi cet accoutrement ? demanda-t-elle, en levant un sourcil.

Je finis par arrêter de prétendre. Apparemment, prendre une autre apparence ne trompait pas d'autres créatures que les sorciers.

-Comment as-tu deviner ? l'interrogeai-je tout de même.

-L'odeur de ton sang. Tu sens l'océan et les pluies diluviennes d'été. J'arrive même à percevoir cette sorte de fierté, qui dégage de toi. C'est... appétissant, commenta-t-elle, rêveuse.

-J'ai ma baguette, et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir, la prévins-je, menaçant.

Elle soupira.

-Vous êtes toujours si coincé, vous les sorciers. On pourrait passer du bon temps, tu sais. Si tu n'avais pas peur, comme ça.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

Elle me fixa, d'un air provocateur.

-Ah oui ?

En une fraction de seconde, elle se trouva derrière moi et m'avait désarmé. Sa main droite agrippait mes cheveux, exposant mon cou. Elle s'approcha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je la sentis inhaler mon odeur. Je me tendis. Sa langue frôla ma peau et je sentis son autre main qui était posté sur mon épaule se crisper.

-C'est interdit dans cet établissement, lança le barman d'un air critique.

La vampire soupira et me relâcha pour regagner son tabouret.

-Malheureusement, commenta-t-elle. Comme tu vois, votre baguette magique est complètement inutile. D'ailleurs, je pensais que vu l'état dans lequel on avait retrouvé ta copine tu t'en serais rendu compte toi même.

Ma main crispa mon verre une seconde fois tandis que je me penchais en avant, les traits crispés. La mâchoire contractée.

-Tu sais qui à fait ça ? lui demandai-je, la voix vibrante sous la colère.

-Peut être bien, murmura-t-elle en détaillant ma baguette.

J'arrachai mon bien de ses mains et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

-Dis-moi, ordonnai-je.

A une vitesse surhumaine, elle était descendue de son siège et s'était approché de moi. Ses hanches pressées contre mon tabouret, entre mes jambes. Sa main s'était glissé derrière ma nuque, me forçant à me courber devant elle, pressant mon front contre le sien.

-Plus jamais d'ordres, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

J'étais perdu dans la contemplation de ses yeux, assombris. Je percevais le danger. Je n'avais pas peur, au contraire, ça m'excitait. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent jusqu'à mon lobe.

-Laisse moi boire un peu de ton sang et je te dirais ce que je sais.

Sa main gauche frôlait ma cuisse, remontant lentement. Merlin, je ne pouvais pas la laisser salir mon sang. Il était Pur. Je me respectais. Aucun sorcier digne ne donnait son sang à un vampire. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait j'étais foutu. Cependant, je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je découvre qui avait fait du mal à Kheyr. D'autant plus que les écritures sur son avant bras avait été très claires. Des menaces qui m'étaient adressées.

J'allais buter ces pourritures.

-D'accord, cédais-je.

* * *

**Salut mes Petits loups !**

**Alors qu'avez vous pensé du petit rapprochement HG/DM ? De leur prestation au Pub ? Du passage au Styx avec Inna et la vampire ? Et du chapitre en général ? **

**Bisous,  
REDASASTRAWBERRY.**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à cocow,Takarah,Camille, AydenQuileute, MiMyLiLy, Mademoiselle de Maupin, faerycyn,Weirdskylines, , Charliee3216 !

ENJOY!

.

* * *

**Le Doux Témoignage d'un Malefoy Déshérité**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

.

Donner son sang à un vampire était considéré, dans la société Mondaine des Sang Pur, comme une abomination. La Pureté était entachée, le Sang sali et le Nom bafoué. Personnellement, je n'avais jamais vraiment cru en leur connerie de pureté de sang. Enfin, quand j'étais petit j'avais foi en tout ce que disait mon père. Je buvais littéralement ses paroles. Cependant, en grandissant, cette image de héros que je lui avais donné s'était déconstruite. Il était pas aussi courageux qu'il le prétendait. Ni digne, comme il l'avait tant rabâché. Je pensais que quelqu'un de digne de se pliait pas devant un " Maître". Quelqu'un de digne ne frappait pas sa femme. La mère de ses enfants.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'étais rendu compte par moi même que je ne croyais pas en ses absurdités de races inférieurs. J'avais bien remarqué, à Poudlard, que les Sang Mêlés, ou les Nés Moldus n'étaient pas plus bêtes que les autres. Ni "répugnants". Mais alors, le pompon dans l'histoire, c'était obéir à un pauvre type qui n'avait même pas de nez, prétendant la race ultime alors qu'il n'en faisait même pas partie. J'avais fait des recherches sur Tom Jédusor. Quand j'avais montré ça à mon père, il m'avait battu violemment, en m'ordonnant de ne plus jamais blasphémer ainsi. Bordel. Il le m'était sur un pied d'éstale, avait tellement foi en lui. Ca frôlait la folie.

C'est ce qui m'avait poussé à partir, et renié mon destin déjà tracer. Impossible de devenir un Mangemort pathétique rampant aux ordres de Voldemort pour des convictions qui en plus n'étaient pas mienne. Ca n'avait pas été facile, mais voilà où j'en étais désormais. Déshérité, prêt à donner mon sang à une salope de vampire.

J'avais récupéré une chaine en argent dans la boite de nuit. On pouvait en acheter. Le but était de se protéger. C'était un peu comme une capote. Un préservatif t'empêche de crever en attrapant le Sida. La chaine en argent t'empêche de te faire vider de ton sang. Et vous déduirez vous même que si on a plus de sang, on meurt. Je l'avais ensorcelé pour en faire un collier. Si la vampire ne s'arrêtait pas de sucer au bout de 200 mL de sang, le collier s'enroulerait autour de son propre cou.

Nous étions dans le parking, éloigné des regards. Elle se rapprocha de moi, un sourire au lèvres.

-Quel est ton statut de sang ?

-Pur, répondis-je froidement en regardant ailleurs.

Un silence s'installa. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien, ses lèvres frôlant dangereusement les miennes. Ses yeux étaient dilatés. Ses pupilles, si sombres. Un néant abyssale entouré par un cercle fin vert.

-C'est mon jour de chance, souffla-t-elle en m'embrassant.

Ses lèvres pressèrent les miennes violemment mais je n'y répondis pas. Me contentant de la repousser d'une main.

-Fais-le, et dépêches toi.

La seconde d'après, elle exposait mon cou, en agrippant mes cheveux.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : je déteste les ordres.

La seconde d'après, elle enfonça violemment ses crocs dans ma chair. Une douleur fulgurante traversa mon corps, comme une décharge électrique. Un grognement m'échappa.

-Salope, sifflai-je.

Je l'entendis ronronner de plaisir. Elle ne releva même pas l'insulte. Ses bras glissèrent dans mon dos, me rapprochant d'elle. Je sentais son corps froid et rigide contre le mien. Des gouttes de sang glissèrent à l'intérieur de mon col mais je sentis sa langue les rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne ma chemise. Au bout de quelques secondes, la douleur s''estompa et je ressentir des tressaillement. C'était agréable. Même délicieux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise et je sentis la vampire sourire contre mon cou.

Mon collier émit un son grisonnant, de plus en plus intense. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et il finit par s'enrouler autour de sa gorge. Elle tomba à genoux, tentant de l'enlever mais se brûlait à chaque fois que ses doigts frôlaient le métal. Je l'observai, amusé un main posé sur les deux petits trous causés par ses canines.

-Alors, on est trop gourmande ? murmurai-je.

-Enlève la moi !

-_Je n'apprécie pas vraiment les ordres_, raillai-je.

Elle me fixa, avec colère. Merde. Etais-je vraiment en train de provoquer une vampire ? Enfin. Tant pis si je n'avais pas d'instinct de survie.

-Alors, ma belle. _Dis_ moi qui sont les salauds qui se sont prit à mon amie. Considères cela comme tu le désires mais c'est bien un_ ordre_, soulignai-je.

-Je vais te tuer, petit sorcier de merde !

-Doucement, ma jolie. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment les menaces de morts.

Elle me dévisageait avec haine. Ses crocs étaient encore sortis et elle avait encore un peu de mon sang sur le menton.

-Je vais te vider et je me ferais une écharpe avec ton intestin.

Je soupirai.

-Très bien. Je voulais être courtois, honnête et gentil mais tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix.

D'un coup, de baguette j'insonorisais les deux mètres carrés dans lesquels nous nous trouvions puis la fixais, sans la moindre trace d'amusement. La chaine en argent s'allongea sous mon coup de poignet et vint serpenter ses bras jusqu'à ses poignets. Elle hurla de douleur, se roulant par terre. La chaine entailla sa chair, laissant derrière elle une trainée de fumée. Une odeur caractéristique se dégagea. Celle de la chair brûlée.

-Maintenant, tu vas répondre à mes questions, trainée.

Elle poussa un cri démoniaque, les traits déformés par la douleur et la colère.

-Je ne sais pas qui sont les vampires qui l'ont attaqué hurla-t-elle, en se roulant sur le sol.

Non mais c'est pas vrai. Cette pute se foutait vraiment de ma gueule. Nouveau coup de baguette. Les chaines se déplassèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses. Un nuage de fumée l'accompagna.

-Mais il y a ce type, là, bizarre, haleta-t-elle, il s'appelle Neil. Il lui a donné de son sang.

Je me rappelais de lui.

Je stoppai le mouvement de la chaine et la surélevais au dessus de sa peau. C'est avec horreur que je vis sa chair se suturer en une fraction de seconde. Cependant elle était maintenue au sol par la chaine enroulé autour de son cou. Inoffensive.

-C'est lui qui l'a attaqué ?

-J'en sais rien, putain. Mais quand un vampire donne son sang à un humain, il créer un lien avec lui. Une sorte de conn.. connexion psychique, souffla-t-elle. Il en a peut être profiter. Afin de forcer cette connexion et de la justifier par le fait qu'elle était sur le point de crever.

-Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

-J'en sais rien. Je ne l'avais jamais vu au Styx avant. Je suis une habituée ici. A mon avis, il n'était pas là par hasard.

Mon cerveau était en ébullition. Il fallait que je retrouve ce type. _Neil_. J'avais une vague idée de son apparence.

-Si je passe par mon amie, tu penses que je pourrais le retrouver ?

-Neil peut ressentir sa peur. Comme lorsqu'elle est en situation de danger.

Je mémorisai l'information dans un coin de ma tête. Je fixais ensuite la vampire d'un œil critique. Ma baguette se leva dans sa direction.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Camélia Bright.

-Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ce soir là, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as distrait en m'amenant dans les toilettes, devinai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens. Je devais paraître froid et calme mais un feu brûlait dans mes veines. Mon poignet vacilla, faisant serpenté la chaîne le long de ses jambes. Une nué de fumée s'éleva, accompagnant ses hurlements.

-Oui ou non ? tonnai-je, la main crispée sur ma baguette.

Des larmes commencèrent à glisser le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait du sang.

-Je vais te buter, tu sais, me prévint-elle, larmoyante.

La chaine serpenta, s'enroulant encore plus autour de ses mollets, s'imprégnant jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses hurlements se firent d'autant plus monstrueux.

-Pitié, arrête. Je t'en supplie, implora-t-elle, les joues ensanglantés par ses larmes.

La chaine se déroula lentement, un serpent docile qui vint s'enrouler sur lui même près de moi.

-Oui ou non ? répétai-je, calmement.

-Je ne peux répondre. J'ai prêté allégeance.

En d'autre terme, elle avait été complice. Je tentai de ne pas me laisser gagner par mes émotions. Je ne la tuerai pas. Ce n'était pas à moi de décider qui devait mourir ou qui ne le devait pas.

Je pointai ma baguette dans sa direction et lui jetai un sort mêlant, Oubliettes et Imperio :

-Je ne t'ai jamais torturé, tu ne m'as jamais revu après ta mission qui consistait à me distraire pendant que d'autre s'occupait de mon amie. Tu n'as jamais bu mon sang. Celui que tu viens de boire appartient à un pauvre vieux répugnant. Tu as détesté boire ce sang. Ca te dégoute tellement que tu vas te nettoyer le visage et ne plus jamais y repenser. A présent tu es dans un état léthargique, tu vas t'assoupir et te réveiller dans une dizaine de minutes. D'accord ?

Ses yeux étaient mornes, sans vie, hypnotisés. Ils finirent par se fermer, lentement. Je m'assurais qu'elle était bien assoupie sous mes ordres. Lorsque j'en fus certain, j'hottais délicatement la chaine en argent de son cou et transplanai.

.

Il devait être 3h du mat' lorsque je rentrais dans nos appartements de préfets. La porte passé, je me mis à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Je la laissai tombé par terre, et commençais à me défaire de mon pantalon. Je m'en débarrassai dans la salle de bain. J'étais sur le point d'enlever mon caleçon pour glisser dans la baignoire lorsque je me rendis compte d'un truc. J'avais merdé. J'étais encore un Aaron Grey. Si Granger avait été réveillé, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ?

A une vitesse surhumaine, je me débarrassai de cette apparence et partis récupérer ma chemise. J'étais en train de la saisir lorsque je la vis passer sa tête dans l'entre bâillement.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Je roulais rapidement en boule ma chemise. Son expression devint horrifiée. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche entrouverte. Son regard était porté sur mon cou.

-Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? m'interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Elle portait un t-shirt trois fois trop large en guise de pyjama qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux.

-Un vampire t'as attaqué ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant mon regard.

Je ne répondis rien en retournant dans la salle de bain.

-T'en fais pas, je n'ai rien.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Il est 3h du matin, tu rentres avec des traces de crocs dans le cou mais "tout va bien".

Je me retournai violemment, croisant ses yeux couleur miel. J'eus envie de l'envoyer balader comme une moins que rien mais n'en fit rien. J'avais encore cette image qui me trottait dans la tête. Elle, glissée dans sa délicieuse robe rouge. Le soir de notre prestation.

-Ne le dis à personne, lançai-je après un moment de silence.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre. Plutôt une demande. Je partis ensuite m'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant même d'attendre une réponse.

Lorsque je sortis après ma douche, elle n'était plus là.

.

Le lendemain matin, je me levais de bonne heure et partis déjeuner en bas. J'aperçus Anna au loin et m'installai juste devant elle. Elle me salua vaguement en mangeant ses céréales. J'avais jeté un sort afin de camoufler les traces de crocs.

-Comment vas-tu, Anna ? demandai-je en attrapant une pomme.

Je croquai dedans. Elle était juteuse, tout simplement délicieuse. La chair était croquante. Comme je les aimai. Anna avala une cuillère de ses céréales avant de hausser les épaules. Son regard effleura la table derrière moi avec haine avant de plonger dans mes yeux. J'y lu de la rancœur et du mépris. Elle comprit rapidement que j'analysais ses émotions et détourna les yeux vers son bol. Sa cuillère tournait les céréales avec lassitude. Je me tournai pour observer la table du Serdaigle qui l'avait fait rougir la veille. Il y avait une fille sur ses genoux qui riait. Elle aurait pu être jolie si elle n'avait pas tant d'artifice. Rire désagréable. Surplus de maquillage. Attitudes de princesse. Lorsqu'elle parlait, sa main s'inclinait vers le bas. C'était affreusement agaçant.

-Es-tu jalouse ? demandai-je, amusé.

Sa cuillère s'enfonça profondément dans le bol, émettant un léger tintement.

-Jalouse d'une pute ? rétorqua-t-elle en tentant d'être calme.

-Une pute ? Elle à l'air gentille.

La cuillère frappa de nouveau le fond du bol.

-Je plaisante, Anna.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

-Très drôle, commenta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Un silence s'installa. Je continuai de manger ma pomme, en prenant mon temps. Elle allait me parler. Je le sentais. Sa cuillère s'approcha de sa bouche, elle s'arrêta puis la reposa dans le bol.

-C'est pas elle le problème. C'est lui.

Je continuai de savourer ma pomme sans rien répondre.

-Un pauvre type, argumenta-t-elle.

Son regard était perdu dans ses céréales. Elle tournait de manière robotique la cuillère, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Il m'a dit...

Elle prit une pause.

-Il m'a dit... qu'il y avait quelque chose de spéciale entre nous. Comment ai-je pu être aussi conne! s'enerva-t-elle.

Il y eut un long silence. Et au bout d'une minute, je compris qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus. Sa colère s'évapora, laissant place à sa tristesse. Je la fixai et elle finit par lever les yeux vers moi.

-Surtout ne le regarde pas, lui intimai-je. Aller, on sort.

Je me levai et elle finit par me suivre. J'avais une de ses envies de lancer au Serdaigle mon regard de la mort, mais cela lui aurait donner encore plus d'importance. Nous sortîmes dans le jardin et elle finit par me dépasser, marchant de plus en plus vite. Je la rattrapais en allongeant mes foulés et nous arrivâmes dans un endroit reculé, éloigné des regards. Alors elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillants. Elle ne pleurait pas, je voyais qu'elle se retenait. Son regard se dirigea vers le haut, elle respira longuement. Aucune larme ne céda.

Ses yeux mirent quelques minutes mais ils finirent par redevenir froid comme de la glace.

-J'en ai marre d'être prise pour une idiote. Je veux qu'il souffre, et vraiment.

Je ne répondis pas, je savais de quoi elle parlait mais j'attendais qu'elle le dise entièrement.

-Fais de moi ce que tu désires, souffla-t-elle enfin.

C'était si bon d'entendre ces mots.

.

J'arrivai au Bar des Trois Sorciers à l'heure précise, comme à mon habitude. Cette fois ci, Granger était arrivée avant moi. Elle portait un jean foncé et un sweet-shirt gris. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblé en un chignon haut. Elle était assise près du piano et s'échauffait timidement la voix. En allant près d'elle, je passai devant un employé qui s'était arrêté de passer le balais. Il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de Granger. Sans m'en rendre compte je me raclais la gorge en lui lançant un regard un peu hautain. Il arrêta de la regarder, s'aperçut de ma présence et se remit à travailler. Il était légèrement plus petit que moi. Cheveux noirs et yeux bleus, le teint pâle. J'aperçus sur une étiquette son nom. Il s'appelait _Jay_.

-Salut, Aaron, me lança Granger avec un sourire pratiquement imperceptible.

Je lui retournais son semblant de sourire avec un léger hochement de tête. Je m'installais à côté d'elle et aperçus une liste de titre qu'elle avait rédigé à la plume sur un parchemin.

_Howls - Hammock_

_Thome Yorke - Black Swan_

_Blue Foundation - Evo ..._

Mes yeux glissèrent rapidement jusqu'au bas de la liste. Il n'y avait que des artistes moldus. Aucun titre ne m'était familier. Excepté Black Swan, car Thome Yorke était le chanteur de _Radiohead_.

J'en informais Granger et elle sortit de sa poche une objet de forme rectangulaire avec duquel pendait deux long fils noirs.

-C'est un baladeur MP3, tu connais?

Je secouai la tête.

-C'est pour écouter de la musique, m'informa-t-elle.

Je l'observai allumer l'engin et porter à son oreille un des deux embouts des fils noirs. Elle me tendit l'autre et je l'imitais. Sur un écran noir, une lumière bleuté affichait le titre des chanson. Les _écouteurs_, comme elle les appelait, nous soumettait à une certaine proximité. Je pouvais sentir son odeur sucré. Comme du miel. Mon regard était perdu dans le vide mais je sentis son regard sur moi. Lentement, mes yeux se posèrent sur elle. Puis glissèrent vers ses lèvres. Un sourire délicat apparut. Comme une sorte de mirage qui s'évanouit lorsqu'elle prit conscience mon impassibilité. J'avais des sortes de fourmillements dans les mains. Désagréable. Je n'avais aucunement envie de détourner le regard. Je compris très vite qu'elle n'en avait pas l'intention non plus.

Ses lèvres roses s'entrouvrirent de manière imperceptible tandis que l'anneau doré qui entourait sa pupille se faisait de plus en plus fin.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si distant avec moi ?

Je perçus dans son regard qu'elle tentait de lire en moi. Essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre. Granger avait toujours aimé ça de toute façon. Saisir la moindre chose, la moindre personne. Son fonctionnement, ses failles. Ma main frôla son genoux lentement. Elle ne sembla pas déstabilisé et ne prêta aucun intérêt à ma caresse. Je voulais qu'elle baisse son regard. Je désirai tellement qu'elle se plie devant moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes tellement de me comprendre ?

Soudain je sentis quelque chose couvrir ma main. J'étais dérouté par cette attitude. Je compris rapidement à la chaleur du contacte que ce n'était rien d'autre que sa propre main. Les fourmillements devinrent de plus en plus insistant. C'était presque insoutenable. Je ressentais le besoin, vitale, d'ouvrir et refermé mon poing frénétiquement. Je n'en fis rien.

-A vrai dire, j'en sais foutrement rien, souffla-t-elle.

J'avais l'impression que l'atmosphère était devenue pesante, un peu électrique. Et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de ses lèvres fines. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon visage se rapprocha du sien.

Une voix nous fit redescendre sur terre.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Granger se déroba rapidement, les joues rosies. Je me tournai vers la personne qui nous avait dérangé.

_Putain de Jay_.

* * *

**Salut !**

**Apparition d'un nouveau personnage, un peu enquiquineur ce Jay n'est-ce pas ? Niak niak.**

**J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, après ces 7 chapitres, des différentes trames (Anna, relation Hermione/Aaron, Neil le vampire qui a donné son sang à Kheyr, Camélia Bright la vampire qui a prêté allégeance ou même la relation entre Théo et Inna) et j'aimerais également savoir ce que vous pensez du style d'écriture :)**

**Voilà, bisous,**

**REDASASTRAWBERRY**


End file.
